


November Prompts

by Ewarika



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Haikyuu!!, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A bit of gore maybe, Angry Sex, Angst, Attempt at Seducing, Babies, Bad Flirting, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Biting, Blood, Body Exploration, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Book reading, Budding Love, Coitus Interruptus, Crying, Culture Differences, Cute, Cute Date, Cute Ending, Dad Drift, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Freckles, Genderswap, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Medical Terms, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nerdiness, Nobody Dies, Pegging, Perceptor being actually perceptive, Punishment, Reunions, Scars, Scratching, Size Difference, Skin Workshipping, Sweetness, Verbal Humiliation, but nothing serious, courting, daily life, de-aged character, flying kites, moles, nerds being nerds, sharing food, tactile play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewarika/pseuds/Ewarika
Summary: Since I can't do Nanowrimo (first, I live in Europe, and second, I'm lazy af), I'll write some prompts. The'll be short, no longer than 1000 words, but they won't be drabbles. It'll have multiple fandoms, but no crossovers.Also, maybe I'll translate it into English, if I get too bored.Enjoy!





	1. Prompt 1 - Pegging (Female Midoriya/Todoroki)

Todoroki aprieta las sábanas con fuerza mientras jadea. Está bien preparado, pero aún así puede notar el escozor de intentar meter algo demasiado grande para ese hueco.

̶ Shouto-kun, ¿te duele?

̶ No, no, Izuku… solo ve despacio. ̶ Responde con voz suave. ̶ Me preparaste muy bien.

Todoroki gira la cabeza con una leve sonrisa para la joven, que se sonroja y sonríe de oreja a oreja, orgullosa. La chica se agacha para recostarse sobre la espalda de Todoroki, con cuidado de no moverse muy bruscamente. Aun así, penetra todavía más, hasta el punto en que Todoroki no sabe si le duele o el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo y le hace temblar brazos y piernas es puro placer.

̶ ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo?

̶ De verdad lo estoy ̶ Todoroki le da un beso en la mejilla y le toma una de las manos. ̶ Adelante.

Con su consentimiento dado, Midoriya se mueve despacio, sin apenas salir, pero entrando profundamente. La sensación hace jadear a Todoroki y también agachar la cabeza hasta apoyar la cabeza en el colchón, entre ambas manos. Pero pronto, esa nueva experiencia aviva un fuego en su vientre que le provoca deseos de ir más rápido.

̶ Más… ̶ Susurra bajito, pero suena lo suficiente como para que Midoriya le haga caso.

La nueva fricción le saca gemidos de lo más profundo de sus pulmones, pero no parece darse cuenta, pues está más concentrado en intentar respirar. El temblor de los brazos le pasa a las piernas, que están a punto de rendirse hasta que Midoriya le rodea la cintura con un brazo. A veces, con esa cara tan dulce y esa sonrisa tan amplia, es fácil olvidar que la chica tiene fuerza suficiente para levantarlo solo con un brazo.

No tarda en oírse el ruido húmedo del lubricante junto al de sus jadeos y gemidos. Entre sus piernas abiertas, Midoriya mueve las caderas en círculos y Todoroki gime más fuerte. Entonces, se da cuenta de que la joven no lo está haciendo por provocarle más placer, sino porque la escena le está excitando y no tiene estímulo. Todoroki desea poder corresponderle, pero ahora mismo en lo único en que puede pensar es en el juguete de plástico moviéndose dentro de él. Después, se promete, se lo compensará.  
Midoriya empieza a moverse con más fuerza. Todoroki solloza antes de intentar seguirle el ritmo, pero entonces la chica se aprieta contra su espalda hasta que el pecho toca el colchón. Entre ambos el sudor empieza a correr, haciendo que sus cuerpos se deslicen fácilmente el uno contra el otro. Los movimientos dentro de él, la mano que aprieta la suya contra las sábanas arrugadas, el brazo que sostiene en alto sus temblorosas caderas son demasiados estímulos. Tan sensible está que incluso cree que puede sentir los pezones erectos rozar contra su espalda de lo abrazados que están.

Todoroki gruñe y gira la cabeza, enterrando la cara en la espesa mata de rizos de Midoriya.

̶ Izuku… Ya casi…

Midoriya gira la cabeza rápidamente y lo besa con torpeza. Sin romper el beso, empieza a chocar violentamente su vientre contra las nalgas de Todoroki. El chico se tensa y retuerce bajo ella, aunque sin poder librarse de su fuerte agarre, hasta que de repente se queda quieto. Emite un suave quejido entre los labios de Midoriya y, tras varios segundos, se deja caer en la cama, sin importarle el desastre que acaba de montar.

Con cuidado, la chica se levanta de su espalda y se retira el arnés. Se tumba boca arriba junto a Todoroki, esperando a que se recupere. Sonriendo, le retira un mechón de pelo rojizo de la frente sudada, momento en el que el chico abre perezosamente un ojo y la mira, sin decir palabra. Entonces, con una velocidad pasmosa para lo que acaba de pasarle, Todoroki se sube encima de Midoriya y la besa con pasión. Cuando acaba el beso, le dice:

̶ Bien, Izuku, ahora me toca a mí.

Y sonriendo pícaramente, va bajando hasta su entrepierna.


	2. Prompt 2: Making up (Klance)

La puerta se abre y Keith entra trastabillando por el empujón que le había dado Lance, quien también entra, hecho una furia. Keith se encara a él, con irritación claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

̶ ¿¡Pero qué narices haces!?

̶ ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! ̶ Responde Lance señalándolo con el dedo acusatoriamente.

̶ ¿Eh?

̶ ¿Qué narices hacías allí afuera? ¡Nos dejaste a todos tirados mientras perseguías a Lotor!

̶ ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ̶ Se defiende Keith.

̶ ¡No, hiciste lo que te dio la gana! Lo que tenías que hacer era dirigir a tu equipo y pensar en lo mejor para todos. ¡Pero no! ̶ Lance adopta un tono sarcástico. ̶ El señorito tenía que perseguir a Lotor a toda costa, aunque eso significara meternos en un planeta desconocido y perdernos.

Keith aprieta los puños y, sin pensarlo, empuja a Lance con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo retroceder.

̶ ¡Lo hice porque tenía que averiguar dónde está Shiro! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

̶ No eres el único que quiere encontrarlo, pero esa no es la manera.

̶ Oh, ¿ahora eres tú el que más sabe de ser un líder?

̶ Mejor que tú al menos. ̶ Replica Lance cruzándose de brazos.

̶ Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. El gran Lance era el mejor candidato, pero el León Negro se equivocó y me eligió a mí.

̶ ¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! ̶ Responde rechinando los dientes.

̶ Admítelo, ̶ lo interrumpe Keith ̶ , este enfado no es por lo que ha pasado, sino porque te da rabia que yo sea el líder y tú no.

La mirada dolida de Lance casi me hace arrepentirse de sus palabras, al menos hasta que le lanza el primer puñetazo. Lo pilla tan de sorpresa que no lo esquiva e impacta contra su mandíbula, mareándolo por unos momentos. Pero el segundo es demasiado lento y puede esquivarlo antes de golpearle en el estómago.

A partir de ahí estalla una batalla campal. Los puñetazos vuelan, hay patadas por doquier e incluso juegan sucio. En algún momento, Lance le tira del pelo mientras Keith le muerde una mano. Terminan revolcándose por el suelo, peleando por ponerse encima del otro, hasta que el vencedor resulta ser Lance. Se queda sobre Keith, apretándole con fuerza las muñecas contra el frío suelo metálico mientras se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. A Keith no le gusta para nada la sonrisita de satisfacción de Lance, así que decide borrársela con un beso. Pero el beso no es amoroso ni casto, sino que consiste en mordiscos, dientes contra dientes y labios partidos. Lance le suelta las manos para apretarle las mejillas y así tomar control del beso, momento que Keith aprovecha para cogerlo con fuerza de la cintura e invertir sus posiciones.

Mientras intentan partirse los labios el uno al otro, sus manos vagan por sus cuerpos, buscando los cierres del traje antes de arrancar la armadura pieza a pieza. En cuanto tienen piel al descubierto, las caricias se convierten en arañazos que los hacen estremecerse a ambos y arañar con más fuerza. Entonces Keith rompe el beso y ataca directamente al cuello, dejando marcas sangrantes de dientes y hematomas gigantes. Lance responde arañando con más ganas todavía desde los hombros, bajando por la espalda, hasta casi las costillas. Keith gruñe y, excitado, mueve las caderas contra Lance, solo para notar con satisfacción que está tan excitado como él. Cómo venganza por los arañazos, mete la mano por una apertura del ajustado traje para frotar su miembro sin delicadeza alguna, arrancando un quejido de dolor a Lance, aunque su glande gotea preseminales. Entonces, Lance lo sorprende rodeándolo con las piernas y apretándolo bruscamente contra él. Su muñeca queda doblada dolorosamente, pero eso no lo aminala y sigue masturbando a Lance mientras le muerde y magulla el cuello. Usando sus largas piernas, Lance mueve rítmicamente a Keith, estimulándolo contra su ingle de manera feroz.

Los mordiscos y arañazos van perdiendo su intensa agresividad y transformándose en un estímulo más para llegar al orgasmo. Sus caderas se mueven con más rapidez, sus gruñidos se convierten en gemidos y suspiros hasta que, con un grito ahogado, Lance alcanza el éxtasis primero. Keith siente el semen resbalar por su mano y empapar la ropa de Lance y, satisfecho, empieza a buscar su propio orgasmo. Soltando el miembro, se frota contra el cuerpo cálido y relajado de Lance, que tiembla cada vez que roza su sensible entrepierna. Por fin, con un gruñido y un último mordisco, Keith acaba ensuciando su propia ropa.

Se quedan tumbados, jadeando y sin mover ni un dedo. Cuando por fin recupera el aliento, Keith gira la cabeza y le dice al oído a Lance con una voz muy suave:

̶ Lo siento... No debí decir eso. Fue... Cruel por mi parte.

̶ Ya... Yo tampoco debí ser tan crítico. Todavía estás aprendiendo a ser líder.

Una mano de dedos largos le retira lentamente los mechones de pelo sudado y unos labios le da un beso en la frente, suave como el aleteo de una mariposa. PKeith sonríe y cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad y la calidez.


	3. Prompt 3 - Bodyswap (Starscream/Wheeljack)

Los pasos metálicos resuenan en la tranquila calle. Con las manos tras la espalda y la cabeza bien alta, Starscream camina con una seguridad que parece menos fingida que de costumbre. Se detiene frente a una puerta y llama, para después esperar pacientemente hasta que el propietario de la casa la desbloquea. Sin preámbulos, entra y se dirige directamente a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, que se abre a su paso automáticamente, como siempre.

Y allí está, de espaldas a la puerta. Wheeljack. Starscream le ha dicho en multitud de ocasiones que se confía demasiado, pero el inventor simplemente sonríe y le enseña su última arma. Puede cuidarse solo.

Starscream se acerca para observar mejor, tanto que casi nota el aire caliente de los ventiladores de Wheeljack. En ese momento, el científico decide saludarlo.

̶ ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita esta vez, lord Starscream? ̶ Pregunta sin dejar de trabajar.

̶ ¿Acaso no puedo comprobar los avances del Científico Jefe en el proyecto de mi Combiner? ̶ Replica sonriendo.

̶ Solo si esa “comprobación” no es diaria. ̶ Wheeljack se gira, sin hacer ningún intento por distanciarse de Starscream, y le presenta un par de brazaletes. Perplejo, Starscream toma uno y lo inspecciona por todos lados antes de mirar a Wheeljack, pidiendo explicaciones.

̶ Verá, el mayor problema de los Combiners es que la lucha entre los diferentes procesadores no permiten la asimilación adecuada del entorno y, por lo tanto, una respuesta única y lógica a los problemas planteados. Estos brazaletes –señala ambas piezas ̶ permitirán la armonización de los procesadores para que así los miembros del Combiner puedan actuar como uno solo.

̶ “Till all are one”, ¿no? ̶ responde Starscream con una media sonrisa, imitado en seguida por Wheeljack.

̶ Exacto. Bueno, esto se usa muy fácilmente. ̶ El científico se aproxima más al líder de Cybertron y toma el brazalete, rozando sendas manos. El suave contacto estremece a Starscream, que no puede evitar dejar caer el artilugio al suelo. Entonces, estalla una luz cegadora y todo se vuelve negro.

Cuando vuelve en sí, Starscream se siente extraño. Su cuerpo parece más grande y aparatoso que de costumbre. Y, al gruñir, su voz no suena como la suya. Y sus manos tampoco parecen las suyas. Se levanta de un salto del suelo, sin importarle el súbito mareo, y busca desesperadamente una superficie reflectante. Lo que ve casi le hace caerse de nuevo al suelo.

Su cara es la de Wheeljack. Su cuerpo es el de Wheeljack. Se pasa las manos, más grandes que las suyas, por la cara hasta detenerse en la máscara del inventor. Poca gente había visto lo que había debajo y ahora él tiene la oportunidad de quitar la máscara. Es una tentación muy grande. Sin embargo, duda. Hacerlo significaría traicionar la confianza que Wheeljack tenía en él, y eso era algo que no puede permitirse. Se dice a sí mismo que es un aliado muy valioso y un miembro clave en el proyecto del Combiner. Lentamente, baja las manos, alejándolas así de la máscara.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abre, dejando pasar a un Wheeljack en el cuerpo de Starscream que lleva en las manos un par de cubos de energon. Al verlo despierto, se acerca a ofrecerle uno de los cubos, con un andar relajado tan diferente a la típica postura altiva de Starscream.

̶ Bueno, pues… Parece que el golpe desafinó la armonización de los brazaletes. ̶ Le da un trago al cubo, vaciándolo hasta la mitad. ̶ Tengo que solucionar eso una vez volvamos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

̶ ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? ̶ Inquiere Starscream levantando una ceja.

̶ Oh, sí, solo deme un poco de tiempo. ̶ Wheeljack se lleva su cubo a la mesa y automáticamente tomas sus herramientas para trabajar, dejando a un patidifuso Starscream solo bebiendo.

̶ Espera, ¿y yo qué hago ahora?

̶ Pues… puedes salir fuera o esperar aquí. Seguro que Blurr estará encantado de verme por Macaddams.

Starscream de verdad considera la opción de salir, solo para ver cómo es ser Wheeljack. Pero en cierto modo lo sabe. Es no ir por la calle fingiendo que nada te afecta mientras la gente te ignora, finge no odiarte o directamente no se molesta en disimularlo. Es que los otros cybertronianos te saluden con una sonrisa, que quieran hablar contigo o que te inviten a una copa mientras te relajas. Pero no es que él necesite experimentar eso. Él es el líder de Cybertron y tiene el poder. Es todo lo que siempre ha deseado y no necesita nada más.

Con un suspiro, Starscream se deja caer en un sofá maltrecho y viejo, tan viejo que podría ser de antes de la guerra. Lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar ahí, aburriéndose, hasta que Wheeljack termine. Así que cierra los ojos y se echa una siesta, bajo la atenta mirada del científico, que observa con ternura la grácil elegancia natural con la que, a pesar de que su cuerpo ahora es pesado, Starscream reposa, en un sofá destrozado, en una pequeña habitación perteneciente a un simple inventor.


	4. Prompt 5 - Smutty fluff (Jazz/Prowl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting prompt 4 because the person who made the request asked me not to, since it includes their original characters. If you know who I'm talking about, you can ask them to send you the prompt.

̶ Bien, Prowler, ¿estás cómodo?

̶ Me lo has preguntado exactamente siete veces desde que me tumbé aquí, Jazz, y a todas he respondido afirmativamente.

̶ Tengo que estar seguro de que no te molesta nada porque vamos a estar aquí durante horas. Y horas. Y horas.

Prowl responde resoplando antes de acomodar la cabeza entre los cojines que tiene entre sus brazos. Recibe un beso en la nuca antes de que unas manos, resbaladizas y calientes, bajen desde sus hombros hasta casi su trasero y vuelta de nuevo arriba. Las caricias siguen hasta que su espalda está impregnada del aceite caliente, momento en el que Jazz empieza a trabajar de verdad. Empieza con los cables de los hombros, que masajea hasta desenredarlos y dejarlos sueltos y relajados. Sus ágiles dedos buscan cada recoveco bajo la armadura para trabajar en los cables tensos y dejarlos suaves. Mientras trabaja en los hombros, va pasando a los brazos también e incluso a las manos, que acaricia con delicadeza antes de besar una a una las yemas. Prowl le da un golpe cariñoso en los labios.

̶ Pensaba que el masaje era en la espalda.

Con una sonrisa, Jazz le da un último beso en la mejilla y vuelve a la espalda, murmurando un “impaciente” antes de apretar con los pulgares bajo la base de las alas de Prowl. La deliciosa presión provoca un gemido complacido en Prowl, que deja a su compañero recorrer y acariciar cada centímetro de sus alas. Cuando acaba con ellas, las deja caer con suavidad sobre los brazos extendidos en cruz de Prowl antes de seguir bajando.

Prowl se va relajando paulatinamente bajo las habilidades de Jazz que, divertido, contempla cómo su compañero se va hundiendo más y más entre los cojines. Ahora, se concentra en las pequeñas placas que forman la parte trasera de la cintura de Prowl, abriéndolas lo suficiente para que el aceite caliente entre y relaje la compleja red de cables que hay debajo. Desgraciadamente, son demasiado pequeñas para poder meter los dedos, así que se concentra en masajear bajo las más grandes y dilatadas antes de acariciar amorosamente las demás, esperando que el aceite haga parte del trabajo.

Sin embargo, Jazz no para aquí. Un vistazo a la figura casi derretida de Prowl entre los cojines y otro al bote de aceite lo convencen de seguir con el masaje más allá del límite de lo inocente. Toma el bote y lo inclina para derramar un fino hilo de aceite sobre el trasero de Prowl, hasta que incluso sus piernas brillan. Cuando sus manos se posan en el metal caliente, sintiendo bajo ellas el latido firme pero tranquilo de la chispa de Prowl, para seguir con el masaje, los ventiladores prácticamente ronronean de placer. Jazz se muerde el labio inferior para evitar reírse y echar a perder el ambiente antes de meter los dedos entre los gruesos claves de las caderas y las ingles y desenredarlos. Baja todavía más hasta las piernas, que simplemente acaricia lánguidamente de arriba a abajo, desde las caderas hasta las rodillas.

Cuando acaba, se recuesta con cuidado sobre Prowl, vigilando de no aplastarle las alas, para besarle otra vez la nuca y susurrarle.

̶ ¿Me dejas que haga algo más para relajarte del todo?

̶ ¿Más? ̶ Responde Prowl, entreabriendo perezosamente un ojo. Jazz asiente mientras le acaricia la cintura con los pulgares, sabiendo ya la respuesta. ̶ … De acuerdo. ̶ Y con las mismas, cierra el ojo y se vuelve a recostar.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Jazz se desliza sobre la espalda de Prowl hasta alcanzar sus piernas entreabiertas. Le coloca un cojín más bajo las caderas para alzárselas un poco. Prowl, imaginando que sería eso lo que Jazz quería hacer, hace hueco para el cojín y retira el panel protector de su válvula. Ese es el único permiso que necesita Jazz antes de tumbarse, con las piernas colgando, y tomar ambos muslos con suavidad, pero también firmeza.

̶ Ya verás, Prowler, con esto acabarás tan relajado como te prometí

Y sin más palabras, Jazz mete la cabeza entre las piernas de Prowl y da el primero de muchos lametones.


	5. Prompt 6 - "Make me ship it" (Shallura)

El castillo de los leones está en silencio, con solo el ronroneo de los motores de fondo. Las luces están apagadas y todos se han retirado a sus cuartos. Solo el tenue brillo de las lejanas estrellas y el mapa holográfico que indica el rumbo iluminan el puente de mando, donde Shiro contempla la inmensidad del espacio a través de la vidriera gigante. Allura, vestida con una ligera túnica y con el pelo suelto para dormir, duda en el umbral de la puerta. Salió de su habitación buscando precisamente al líder de Voltron, pero ahora que lo ha encontrado se echa atrás. Baja la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior. Lo que quiere pedirle, piensa, es tan infantil, tan tonto, que seguramente Shiro la mandará a paseo.

̶ ¿Princesa?

Allura levanta la cabeza y ve a Shiro, de espaldas a las estrellas, mirándola perplejo.

̶ Pensaba que ya estabas durmiendo. ¿Pasa algo?

Casi en silencio, Shiro se acerca a ella, con una sonrisa amable aunque preocupada en los ojos, como casi siempre que cree que a alguno de sus compañeros le ocurre algo malo.

̶ No, no, no es nada. Bueno, es… ̶ Allura cruza los brazos por encima de la bata que lleva sobre la túnica. ̶ Es una tontería en realidad.

̶ Cuéntame entonces ̶ Una mano, la izquierda, se posa sobre su hombro. Shiro sonríe afablemente. ̶ Si te tiene despierta, debe ser importante.

Animada por la amabilidad del Paladín, Allura suspira y se lo cuenta.

̶ Cuando era pequeña, Padre solía trenzarme el pelo antes de irme a dormir, para poder desenredármelo por la mañana. ̶ Toma un mechón con los dedos y lo mira tristemente. ̶ Lo he intentado hacer yo, pero… No es lo mismo. ̶ Le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado a Shiro y se encoge de hombros, como para quitarle hierro al asunto. ̶ Ya ves, es una tontería.

̶ Para nada ̶ responde negando con la cabeza. ̶ Es normal que lo eches de menos. Al fin y al cabo, para ti fue como si lo perdieras de un momento a otro. Y con la guerra contra Zarkon, tampoco has podido llorar su muerte. ̶ Le acaricia el hombro, en un intento por ser reconfortante. ̶ Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

̶ Pues… ¿Te podría pedir un favor? ̶ Pregunta Allura, mirando de nuevo al suelo, como si le diera vergüenza pedirlo.

̶ ¿El qué?

̶ ¿Podrías trenzarme tú el pelo?

Cuando Shiro inclina la cabeza ligeramente a un lado, sorprendido, Allura se apresura en explicarle:

̶ Es que… no sé, tienes una presencia tan parecida a la suya. No puedo evitar sentirme relajada y tranquila y protegida, como cuando estaba con él. Aunque, claro, puedes negarte si quieres…

̶ No, no, tranquila ̶ la interrumpe con una suave risa. ̶ Me ha pillado por sorpresa, pero… Claro, te lo trenzaré.

Allura siente algo cálido crecer en su pecho y le sonríe agradecida.

̶ Gracias, Shiro.

El líder de Voltron le devuelve la sonrisa antes de indicarle con una mano que lo lleve a su habitación. La princesa se gira y empieza a caminar con pasos ligeros, haciendo ondear el borde de su túnica, de manera que parece que, más que andar, flota sobre el suelo. Al llegar al final del pasillo, Allura abre la puerta y se sienta, entusiasmada, sobre la cama, rebotando incluso sobre ella. Shiro la sigue, un poco más calmado, y se sitúa detrás de ella. Sin embargo, parece dudar un poco. Allura se gira y lo encuentra mirando su mano robótica un tanto preocupado, como si temiera que, al empezar a peinarla, se le enredara el pelo entre las juntas y acabara dejando calva a la princesa. Allura, enternecida, le toma la muñeca de su mano galra.

̶ Tranquilo, no me hará daño.

Y con las mismas, vuelve la vista hacia delante. A los pocos segundos, nota las manos en su pelo, peinándolo con los dedos, antes de ponerse a trenzar con delicadeza. La princesa cierra los ojos y sonríe pacíficamente. La sensación es la misma que con su padre. Se siente protegida, cuidada, como si con cada enredo peinado se fueran las preocupaciones, el dolor y la soledad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, puede sentir a Shiro atando un lazo al final de la trenza. Abre los ojos y gira la cabeza a ambos lados para mirar el resultado. En algunos sitios, el pelo está suelta o directamente se cae, e incluso parece torcida. Es perfecta. Se gira hacia el Paladín, que parece totalmente arrepentido y a punto de disculparse, y se lanza a su cuello para darle un abrazo. Shiro, que no se lo esperaba, tarda unos segundos en devolvérselo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Y esa noche, mientras el sueño invade su cuerpo, Allura deja de sentir el frío abrazo de la soledad.


	6. Prompt 7 - Domestic (KiriBaku)

̶ ¡¡¡Eh, pelopincho!!!

Kirishima se gira justo a tiempo para que le aterrice en la cara algo húmedo y frío. Rápidamente, se lo quita de encima para ver que es una camisa rosa, recién salida de la lavadora. Arqueando una ceja, le dirige una mirada confusa a Bakugou, quien está en la puerta de la habitación, hecho una furia.

̶ ¿¡Cuántas putas veces te he dicho que no metas tus asquerosos gayumbos rojos en la lavadora sin mirar!? ¡Era mi única camisa blanca, descerebrado!

̶ No me di cuenta, lo siento… Espera, te prestaré una de las mías.

̶ Es lo mínimo, imbécil.

Sin inmutarse, Kirishima se levanta para abrir el armario y sacar su camisa. La toma con cuidado de no arrugarla y cruza la habitación para dársela a Bakugou, que la coge con rabia y se gira para marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda alejarse, Kirishima le rodea la cintura con los brazos y le besa la nuca, recibiendo a cambio un gruñido.

̶ Mañana saldremos y te compraré una nueva. ¿Qué te parece?

̶ Sí, bueno, lo que sea.

/ / / /

̶ ¡¡¡Quita de encima, intento de rastrillo!!!

̶ Pero Katsuki, huele tan bien…

̶ ¡¡¡Sigue así y lo próximo que olerás serán los pelos chamuscados de tu culo!!!

Kirishima suelta a Bakugou resoplando y se sienta en la encimera de la cocina, esperando impacientemente la comida. Tras una semana comiendo platos precocinados, debido a que no han tenido tiempo ni energía para preparar siquiera un bocadillo, está ansioso por probar la deliciosa comida casera de Bakugou. Tantas ganas tiene de comerla que incluso se ha ofrecido a ayudarle, aunque la única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada de odio infinito. Kirishima supone que fue por esa ocasión en la que casi se rebana los dedos y le dio un susto de muerte a Bakugou.

̶ ¡¡¡Agh, mierda, joder!!!

Kirishima despierta de su ensoñación a tiempo de ver a Bakugou envuelto en una nube de humo negro corriendo al fregadero, dentro del cual deja caer estrepitosamente una sartén.

̶ ¡¡¡Mierda, a tomar por culo las verduras!!! ¡Y todo por tu culpa, cabeza de cardo! ̶ Exclama señalándolo con un dedo.

̶ Perdón, lo siento. ̶ Dice levantando las manos para apaciguarlo. Acto seguido, salta de la silla y le toma las manos antes de besarle el ceño fruncido. ̶ Si quieres, vamos al puesto de la esquina, ese que te gusta tanto. Yo invito.

Gruñendo y sin dejar de refunfuñar, Bakugou se dirige al recibidor y se pone la chaqueta.

/ / / /

̶ ¡¡¡Sucedáneo de tenedor, mueve tu culo plano y ven al baño!!!

Suspirando, Kirishima se levanta del escritorio en el que estaba viendo vídeos de gatos y arrastra los pies hasta el baño. Allí, se encuentra a Bakugou con el pie puesto en un montón de toallas húmedas apiladas en el suelo y los brazos cruzados.

̶ ¡Te he dicho mil veces que recojas las toallas después de ducharte! ¿Qué pasa, que tu Habilidad te ha endurecido también los oídos? ¿O es que tanto golpe te ha dejado sin neuronas?

̶ Lo siento, se me ha debido de olvidar. Deja, ahora lo recojo.

Bakugou retira el pie de la montaña de toallas y empieza a desvestirse con rabia, farfullando sobre lo agotado y tenso que está y que al llegar a casa lo que menos necesita es más estrés. Sonriendo, Kirishima cuelga las toallas para que se sequen antes de tomar a Bakugou de los hombros, girarlo y besarlo profundamente a pesar de las protestas de su compañero. Cuando por fin deja de oponerse al beso, Kirishima se separa suavemente y le susurra:

̶ Cuando salgas, te haré un masaje para quitarte todo ese estrés. ¿Te apetece?

Rojo hasta las orejas, Bakugou asiente bruscamente con la cabeza y se gira para meterse en la ducha. Kirishima se marcha cerrando la puerta y sonriendo para sí mismo, pensando que la fiera está amansada.


	7. Prompt 8 - "How do we rp this?" (Hance)

̶ ¡Hunk, tío, para!

̶ ¡Empezaste tú, pedazo de bobo!

Lance se retuerce entre los brazos de Hunk mientras se ríe a carcajadas, con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos. Su compañero ríe con él mientras sigue metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta y haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que Lance acaba casi sin aliento. Entonces, lo deja caer de nuevo en la cama en la que habían estado viendo una película en pijama, como se ha convertido en costumbre entre ellos.

̶ Eres. Mala. Persona ̶ dice Lance mientras intenta recuperar el aire.

̶ No haber empezado una guerra que no podías ganar. ̶ Hunk se tumba a su lado, de costado y apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

Lance se indigna y le muerde un hombro a Hunk, que responde mordiéndole a su vez el cuello. Los mordiscos suben de ahí al mentón, a la mejilla y a la nariz y finalmente Lance se cansa y le muerde los labios. Un mordisco se convierte en otro, y en otro más hasta que los juguetones mordiscos dejan de serlo para convertirse en besos. Hunk le toma de la cintura y Lance se estremece, excitado por la sensación de esas enormes manos, antes de tomarlo por la nuca. Los besos siguen y siguen mientras sus manos se vuelven más audaces, viajando por debajo de la ropa sin miedo ni pudor.

En algún momento, Lance acaba con la camiseta enrollada bajo las axilas y las manos enredadas en el pelo de Hunk mientras las de su amigo aprietan sus nalgas, bajo los pantalones. Entonces, Lance rompe el beso y, sin separarse, pregunta en voz baja:

̶ Hunk, tío… ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar?

̶ Hasta donde quieras. Yo… ̶ se muerde el labio inferior. ̶ Quiero llegar hasta el final. Si me dejas.

̶ Es que… no estoy muy seguro, tío. No vengo preparado para eso.

̶ Está bien, sin problemas. ̶ Hunk le da un suave beso antes de seguir con total seriedad. ̶ Buscaré condones que brillan en la oscuridad y lubricante de sabor a naranja, tu favorito.

Lance suelta una carcajada antes de darle un empujón.

̶ ¡Eres un completo idiota!

̶ ¡Fue a hablar! ̶ Y antes de que pueda contestar, Hunk vuelve a besarlo con pasión hasta que Lance se concentra de nuevo en las caricias y el calor del cuerpo de su compañero. No tarda en subir una pierna y rodearle con ella, atrayéndolo más contra él. Hunk entonces aprovecha que todavía lo tiene cogido por las nalgas para dirigir sus caderas contra las propias, frotándolas sin vergüenza alguna. Los pijamas rápidamente dejan de ser cómodos para convertirse en un obstáculo, por lo que, sin dejar de besarse, se los bajan mutuamente hasta la mitad del muslo. Ninguno de los dos lleva ropa interior, así que siguen directamente restregándose sin cortarse lo más mínimo, dura erección contra dura erección. Entonces, para de nuevo, esta vez por culpa de Hunk.

̶ Lance, date media vuelta.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? ̶ Pero no espera respuesta y hace lo que le ha pedido su amigo.

̶ Quiero probar una cosa. ̶ Mientras Lance se gira, Hunk rebusca en la mesilla hasta encontrar un bote de crema para las manos, capricho de su amigo.

̶ Hunk, te he dicho-

̶ Lo sé, lo sé, no voy a hacer nada de eso, te lo prometo. Solo quiero probar a ver si te gusta y si no, una paja y listo, ¿vale?

Aunque todavía tiene sus dudas, Lance decide confiar en su mejor amigo y se tumba de costado, de espaldas a él. Hunk sonríe y abre el bote, echando una cantidad generosa de crema en la mano, antes de calentarla un poco y esparcirla por el interior de los muslos de Lance. El chico separa un poco las piernas, lo que le permiten los pantalones, para facilitarle la tarea a Hunk ahora que ha entendido qué es lo que quiere hacer. Tras dejar la piel bien resbaladiza, Hunk se echa un poco en su propia erección y la mete entre los muslos de Lance. Sin mediar palabra, Lance aprieta las rodillas mientras su amigo le toma con fuerza de las caderas, la suficiente como para dejar una marca a la mañana siguiente. Hunk le besa dulcemente desde el hombro hasta el cuello y le susurra:

̶ ¿Listo?

̶ Cuando quieras ̶ responde Lance girando la cabeza y sonriéndole.

Entonces Hunk no se contiene más y se mueve con todas sus fuerzas, rozando con el glande los testículos de Lance, quien jadea y clava las uñas en el brazo que rodea sus caderas. No aguantan mucho, no pueden, cuando todo lo que les rodea es calidez, cariño y confianza. A Lance le pierden los besos en el cuello, las manos grandes que lo cubren por completo y lo protegen del resto del frío mundo y los elogios susurrados al oído. Para Hunk, es el cuerpo relajado y dócil de su amigo entre sus brazos, lo pequeño que es en comparación con él y los besos infinitos que nunca terminan. Y todo acaba en pocos momentos, tras los cuales el mundo se reduce a ellos dos y la cama de sábanas arrugadas.


	8. Prompt 9 - Nerds (Megatron/Ultra Magnus/Rodimus)

En el silencio del puente de mando, una pregunta resuena:

̶ ¿De verdad soy aburrido?

̶ Sí.

̶ ¡Rodimus!

̶ ¡Eh! Yo solo estaba siendo sincero.

Megatron pone los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a Ultra Magnus, que contempla el infinito desde los ventanales frontales de la nave:

̶ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

̶ Estaba en Swerve’s mientras leía un libro y oí en la mesa de detrás unos comentarios sobre mis gustos literarios.

̶ ¿De qué trataba el libro?

̶ Era una nueva disposición del Acuerdo Tyrest que modificaba el artículo 67, sección 3, párrafo 5. Totalmente fascinante.

A su izquierda, Megatron escucha un resoplido por parte de Rodimus, al que no tarda en contestar con una mirada de reproche. El Prime hace un puchero pero vuelve a sentarse recto en su asiento. El co-capitán suspira y vuelve de nuevo a su conversación con Ultra Magnus:

̶ Bueno… no dudo de que sea fascinante. Pero, ¿has pensado en diversificar tu, em… selección literaria?

̶ ¿A qué te refieres?

̶ Hay más géneros que solo Derecho, Ultra Magnus. Mira, por ejemplo. ̶ Megatron saca su propia tablet y le muestra sus libros. ̶ Este de aquí habla sobre psicología froidiana. Y este ̶ va subiendo arriba y abajo la lista ̶ trata sobre los hallazgos arqueológicos que indican la posibilidad de una segunda figura de poder, diferente al Prime, de la época de los 13 Primes. Este de aquí-

̶ Aburridoooooooooooooo ̶ lloriquea Rodimus desde su asiento. ̶ La alternativa a leer decretos que le propones a Magnus son libros de historia y de filosofía. Sí, claro, Megs, eso hará que la gente deje de considerarlo un muermo. ̶ Levanta el pulgar sarcásticamente, si es que eso es posible.

̶ Deja de llamarme “Megs”. ̶ Responde sin apenas levantar la cabeza de su tablet. ̶ Además, no creo que seas el más indicado para criticar, teniendo en cuenta que no te he visto nunca con un libro en la mano.

̶ ¡Yo sí que leo! Por las noches antes de dormir.

̶ “Corazón de bot” no cuenta como lectura, Rodimus.

̶ ¡Que no, que no me refiero a eso! Hablo de libros de verdad, mira.

Rodimus empieza a escarbar entre los rincones de su asiento hasta sacar su propia tablet con una exclamación de triunfo. Entonces, se levanta y corre hacia Megatron y Ultra Magnus y se la enseña.

̶ ¿Veis? No solo leo revistas de cotilleos.

Los dos empiezan a revisar la lista de libros e incluso Ultra Magnus parece impresionado.

̶ “Las travesías de Jawcloud”, “La femme y la cyberbestia”, “Luceros del Mar de Óxido: La Espada de Pyrokill”…

̶ Vaya, Rodimus, no esperaba esto de ti ̶ comenta Ultra Magnus.

̶ Bueno, fue cosa de Drift, que quería “ampliar mis horizontes mentales” ̶ responde entrecomillando con las manos. ̶ Y algunos son hasta entretenidos.

̶ ¿Y este de aquí?

Megatron señala un título con el dedo. Rodimus asoma la cabeza para mirar y sonríe.

̶ “Alicia en el País de las Maravillas”, de Lewis Carroll. Ese me lo dio Ratchet, del tiempo en que estuvo en la Tierra. Es… algo extraño, pero es mi favorito. ̶ Su mirada se enternece y se vuelve nostálgica. ̶ Una vez conseguimos convencerlo de que nos lo leyera a mí y a Drift, aunque fue un poco a regañadientes.

Megatron suelta una risa entre dientes al imaginarse al gruñón doctor en su despacho leyendo para los dos bots sentados en el suelo, atentos a cada palabra. Entonces, se da cuenta de la mirada ladina que le dedica Rodimus. Sabe que esos ojos significan malas ideas y, por lo tanto, problemas para él, así que antes de que el co-capitán pueda abrir la boca, lo interrumpe:

̶ Sea lo que sea, no.

̶ ¡Venga ya! Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a proponerte.

̶ Tus ideas nunca tienen buen resultado, así que no.

̶ ¡Yo solo quería que nos leyeras el libro a mí y a Ultra Magnus!

El silencio se hace en el puente de mando mientras Megatron mira a Rodimus como si le acabara de explotar un chip del procesador.

̶ … ¿Disculpa?

̶ Lo que has oído. Venga, seguro que se te da bien. Tus discursos son prueba de ello.

̶ A decir verdad, eres un gran orador…

̶ ¿Tú también Ultra Magnus?

Megatron se enfrenta a las miradas de Magnus y Rodimus, una un poco más tímida pero la otra totalmente segura de que, con un toque de cybercachorro, conseguirá lo que se propone. Finalmente, se rinde y suspira.

̶ Está bien. Pero aquí y ahora no.

Y así es cómo Megatron se encuentra en su habitación, sentado en un sillón, mientras Rodimus y Ultra Magnus (ahora Minimus Ambus, puesto que, según él, la armadura ocuparía mucho espacio) se acomodan en su cama para escucharlo. Todavía no se puede creer lo surrealista de la situación, pero a fin de cuentas es lo que pasa cada vez que hace caso a alguna de las ideas de Rodimus. Dicho bot parece muy feliz, por cierto, tumbado boca abajo en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Minimus también parece listo para escucharlo. Está sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo atentamente. No vale la pena retrasar más esto, piensa Megatron, antes de tomar la tablet y encenderla. Carraspea un poco antes de empezar:

̶ “Capítulo 1: En la madriguera del conejo. Alicia empezaba ya a estar cansada…”


	9. Prompt 10 - Toxic/humiliation (Keith/Lotor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I catched up!!  
> I'm never gonna delay a prompt. Ever. Again. It's too stressful

Una mano le tira del pelo hasta levantarle la cabeza, obligándole a curvar la espalda dolorosamente. Unos ojos violáceos le miran, burlones, mientras una siniestra sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

̶ Bien, bien, Paladín de Voltron, ¿qué se siente al estar a mi merced?

El Paladín no responde, solo enseña los dientes en una mueca fiera de desafío. La boca siniestra solo sonríe más ampliamente antes de besarlo bruscamente, mordiendo con sus afilados colmillos hasta hacerle sangrar los labios. El cautivo solo puede retorcerse en sus ataduras mientras devuelve herida por herida, hasta que se separan y de los labios finos sabe una lengua que lame la sangre derramada. La mano que le agarra el pelo lo suelta repentinamente y su cabeza cae contra el suelo.

̶ Me gustan los desafíos, Paladín. Solo espero que no me decepciones como has hecho con tus amigos.

Por respuesta recibe un gruñido y una mirada que rezuma rabia y frustración. Su captor ríe maliciosamente.

̶ Oh, ¿acaso miento, Paladín? ̶ Se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de su prisionero. ̶ Te has dejado capturar tan fácilmente que casi le quita la gracia a todo el asunto. Seguro que tus compañeros se alegran de librarse de un inútil como tú.

Esta vez, el cautivo se remueve contra sus ataduras, intentando librarse de ellas. Sin embargo, un pie contra su espalda, justo entre sus hombros, lo empuja de nuevo contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que hasta le dificulta respirar. De nuevo, suena esa risa malévola y la presión desaparece de su espalda.

̶ Eres una preciosidad cuando estás bajo mis pies, ¿sabes? Quizás eso sea lo único para lo que sirvas. Para estar a los pies de alguien, desnudo y sirviéndole en todos sus deseos.

Los pasos lo rodean de nuevo hasta parar delante de él. Se oye el ruido de una cremallera bajándose y ropa cayendo. Se escuchan dos golpes secos contra el suelo y dos rodillas aparecen en su campo de visión. Una mano le toma la mandíbula y le levanta la cara hasta dejarla frente a su entrepierna, de la cual cuelga un miembro obscenamente blando. La mano libre lo toma de la base y se lo acerca a la boca. El cautivo intenta apartarla con una mueca de asco, pero la mano en su mandíbula es firme y aprieta justo en la articulación para obligarle a abrir la boca.

̶ Venga, sé un buen esclavo. Si te portas bien, quizás me quede contigo. Y no te atrevas a morder o te castigaré ̶ añade con una voz fría, que parece indicar los tormentos que le esperan si no obedece.

Todavía asqueado, el prisionero se mete el miembro en la boca. La piel arrugada y la textura blanda le provocan arcadas, pero la mano en su mentón no le permite sacárselo. En contra de su voluntad, lo chupa y lame hasta que, para su desagrado, el miembro empieza a endurecerse en la boca. Pronto empieza a ser demasiado grande y el glande le golpea contra el fondo de la garganta. Su captor parece compadecerse de él y le permite retirárselo de la boca. Cuando mira hacia arriba, ve una sonrisa tan satisfecha consigo misma que le provoca repulsión. Recibe una caricia en la mejilla a cambio de su mirada de odio.

̶ Eres muy buen esclavo. Creo que te mantendré aquí. ̶ Le dirige de nuevo la cabeza a su entrepierna y suspira cuando esos labios rojos e hinchados siguen lamiendo. ̶ Te haré mío, en cuerpo y mente, hasta que solo puedas pensar en mi polla llenándote. Y entonces te usaré de cebo para atraer a los demás Paladines. Los traeré ante mí y los mataré uno a uno delante de ti. Y tú solo podrás pensar en meterte mis huevos en la boca.

El prisionero se estremece. Imágenes de los Paladines muertos inundan su mente. Uno tumbado en el suelo con el cuello rajado. Otro con un tiro en la cabeza, los ojos cristalinos fijos en la pared. Un tercero más de rodillas, con una enorme espada atravesándole el pecho y manteniéndolo en esa posición. Y un cuarto agarrándose un tajo en el vientre, del que borbotea sangre, mientras extiende la mano hacia él, pidiéndole ayuda. Pero él no puede hacer nada. Les ha fallado a todos. Como en sus pesadillas

El cautivo empieza a respirar con dificultad y a temblar. Se debate con fuerza antes de liberarse del agarre en su quijada. Y por primera vez, habla para decir:

̶ B-bo… ¡Botón! ¡Lotor, Lotor, para, botón!

Rápidamente las manos desaparecen y el miembro frente a su cara también. Las cuerdas que lo tenían sujeto se aflojan y le permiten levantarse del suelo frío para esconderse en un rincón. Lotor se viste velozmente antes de acercarse con las manos levantadas, para intentar calmarlo.

̶ Tranquilo, Keith. Todo va bien, ¿vale?


	10. Prompt 11 - Cuteness (TodoMomo)

Todoroki recoge sus libros y cuadernos y los guarda en la mochila. Es la hora de comer, así que irá a la cafetería de la escuela. Quizás hoy coma con Midoriya y sus amigos. Se levanta y se dirige a la salida, pero entonces ve que alguien le espera.

̶ Momo-san…

̶ ¡Hola, Shoutou-kun! ̶ Le saluda alegremente la chica con una amplia sonrisa. ̶ ¿Quieres comer conmigo? ̶ Pregunta enseñándole un paquete que, por el aspecto, contiene loncheras.

̶ … Claro.

Todoroki le devuelve la sonrisa y sale del aula, con Yaoyorozu caminando a su lado, y recorren el pasillo tranquilamente. La mayoría de los alumnos se han marchado ya a comer, por lo que están solos en el pasillo. Todoroki aprovecha para tomarle con suavidad la mano y comprueba, satisfecho, que la chica se sonroja, pero no retira la mano del apretón. Y así, lentamente y en silencio, ambos llegan a los jardines de la escuela y buscan un lugar apartado y tranquilo. Encuentran un rincón a la sombra, cerca de los árboles, bajo los cuales se sientan. Entonces, Yaoyorozu se coloca el paquete en el regazo y lo abre. Todoroki mira, curioso, y descubre que hay dos loncheras. Le dirige una mirada inquisitiva a la chica, que baja los ojos con nerviosismo.

̶ Te traje la comida. La he preparado yo misma, con un poco de ayuda. ¿Quieres… quieres probar?

Todoroki asiente y toma la comida que le ofrece Yaoyorozu. Levanta la tapa con cuidado y se encuentra con un bento japonés. Arroz blanco, tempura de verduras, un rollo de huevo en trocitos e incluso unas salchichas pequeñas en forma de pulpitos, todo bien colocado y presentado. Con una imperceptible sonrisa, Todoroki coge los palillos e inclina ligeramente la cabeza.

̶ Gracias por la comida y buen provecho.

Empieza por el rollo de huevo, que se mete en la boca bajo la atenta mirada de Yaoyorozu. Lo mastica con tranquilidad, disfrutando del sabor y de la textura suave y esponjosa del rollo. Cuando traga, rápidamente Yaoyorozu le pregunta:

̶ ¿Te gusta?

Enternecido por su entusiasmo, Todoroki le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

̶ Está delicioso. Felicidades, Momo-san, eres una gran cocinera.

La cara de Yaoyorozu se pone completamente roja, hasta casi las orejas, y se la tapa con las manos. Todoroki ríe con suavidad y sigue comiéndose su bento, degustando cada bocado. Por fin, la chica baja las manos y destapa su propia comida, no sin antes decirle a Todoroki:

̶ Si te trajera otro en otra ocasión… ¿te lo comerías?

La respuesta de Todoroki es inclinarse y besarle la mejilla, antes de susurrarle:

̶ Ni lo dudes.


	11. Prompt 13 - Intimate (Tarn/Kaon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12 included several Original Characters whose creator didn't want to have posted on the Internet. If you know who I'm talking about, please ask them for the prompt.

En la calma de la Peaceful Tyranny, Tarn pasea por sus pasillos de camino a la sala de comunicaciones. Como sospechaba, Kaon estaba allí, trabajando diligentemente mientras el resto de la tripulación descansa y pasa el tiempo hasta su destino. Se acerca lo más silenciosamente que puede hasta acercarse a su Jefe en Comunicaciones y le pone una mano en la espalda con delicadeza. El bot ni se inmuta; solo sonríe y gira la cara en dirección a Tarn, como si pudiera verlo de alguna manera.

̶ Te he oído llegar desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

̶ Algún día me tendrás que explicar cómo lo haces ̶ responde también sonriendo.

̶ Es un secreto.

̶ Oh, pero yo soy tu líder. Y para tu líder no hay secretos, ¿verdad? ̶ Inquiere abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando el mentón en el hombro, entre el cuello y una de las bobinas de Tesla.

̶ He de mantener cierto misterio si quiero que mi líder siga interesado en mí, ¿no crees? ̶ Kaon hace a un lado la cabeza para que Tarn pueda encajar mejor la suya, disfrutando al mismo tiempo de la sensación de contacto por toda su espalda.

̶ Bueno, tu líder se interesará más en ti si dejas el trabajo y vienes con él a un lugar mucho más íntimo y relajado.

Kaon se ríe por la nariz mientras las manos de Tarn acarician desde la espalda hasta los hombros, bajan por los brazos hasta las muñecas y las toman con delicadeza para alejarlas de la consola. Tira suavemente mientras camina hacia atrás, manteniéndose pegado a la espalda de Kaon, hasta que dicho bot se da media vuelta y se apoya contra su pecho.

̶ Está bien, Tarn. Vamos a tu habitación.

Tarn sonríe ampliamente bajo la máscara y, rodeando con un brazo casi la totalidad de la cintura de Kaon, se lo lleva a su cuarto, situado cerca del puente de mando. Nada más entrar, se dirigen a la cama. Tarn se tumba primero y sube a Kaon contra él para rodearlo por completo con los brazos. Kaon queda con la cabeza apoyada justo encima de su chispa y el ronroneo de la maquinaria lo hace relajarse todavía más sobre su pecho. Entonces, Tarn empieza a recorrer su cuerpo con las garras. Acaricia cada recoveco, cada placa y cada cable, disfrutando de cómo empieza a emanar cada vez más calor del pequeño cuerpo.

Entonces, las diminutas manos de Kaon comienzan a subir, palpando como si estuvieran buscando algo, hasta llegar a la máscara. Dan un par de golpes en ella y Tarn, suspirando, se la levanta lo justo para dejar asomar su boca. Los dedos inquisidores llegan hasta sus labios y Kaon sonríe, feliz, antes de auparse lo suficiente como para llegar a ellos y darles un suave e inocente beso. La boca de Tarn tiembla, enternecida por el cariño tan puro del beso, y se inclina para robar uno propio. En sus audios resuena una risa tímida antes de recibir otro beso. Y ese beso se convierte en otro, y en otro más, cada vez más atrevidos y profundos, hasta que parece que están intentando robarse el aliento el uno al otro. Tarn vuelve a cubrir el cuerpo de Kaon con los brazos, apretándolo contra él y absorbiendo su calor, mientras Kaon explora con todo detalle su cuerpo, pasando las yemas por bordes afilados y arañazos en la pintura.

De repente, la espalda de Kaon acaba contra la cama mientras que un nuevo aunque bienvenido peso se apoya sobre él. Los labios de Tarn, tras dejar un mordisco, se deslizan por su mejilla hasta llegar a uno de sus audios, que mordisquea cariñosamente antes de murmurarle:

̶ Dame más. Lo… lo necesito. Kaon. Por favor. Necesito todo de ti.

La petición viene acompañada de más mordiscos y ruidos húmedos hasta que Kaon, suspirando y estremeciéndose, asiente. La sensación de su chispa expandiéndose en su pecho es lo último que recuerda Tarn antes de que la calidez, la dulzura y la suavidad de esa noche nublan su procesador.


	12. Prompt 14 - "They need love" (Prowl/Constructicons)

̶ ¡Ahí está! ¡Prowl!

̶ ¡No te atrevas a escapar!

̶ ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes!

̶ ¿Nos has echado de menos?

̶ ¡Dejadme sitio!

Prowl se despierta de su siesta enterrado por una montaña verde, morada y negra. Cuando se espabila lo suficiente, se da cuenta de que dicha montaña está compuesta por los Constructicons que, si no se equivoca, deberían seguir en Cybertron, más concretamente en la prisión de Starscream.

̶ ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? ̶ Pregunta cuando consigue sacar la cabeza de entre la marabunta de metal que tiene encima.

̶ Nos escapamos de la cárcel, robamos una nave y fuimos a buscarte. ̶ Responde uno de ellos (Long Haul, si no se equivoca).

̶ Pero si estaba en la otra punta de la galaxia.

̶ Nosotros podemos encontrarte en cualquier parte. ̶ Añade Scavenger, que parece haberse puesto cómodo en su regazo.

̶ Te recuerdo que todavía estamos unidos ̶ añade Bonecrusher. ̶ A pesar de que decidiste ser parte de otro Combiner.

Los otros cuatro asienten y Prowl puede notar una mezcla de emociones negativas emanar de los Constructicons. No es capaz de distinguir una de otra, pues le llegan como una ola gigante destructora. Los cinco bots se quedan quietos, mirándose unos a los otros, hasta que Scavenger se atreve a rodear a Prowl con los brazos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a rechazarlo o a herirlo.

̶ Prowl… no nos dejes.

̶ Scavenger, yo no-

̶ ¿No somos lo bastante buenos para ti? ̶ La pregunta le llega desde la espalda, donde Hook se está poniendo cómodo antes de abrazar a los dos bots.

̶ No es eso-

̶ ¿Te has cansado de nosotros? ̶ Suena a su izquierda, concretamente desde su hombro, en el que Mixmaster apoya la cabeza mientras se recuesta sobre su brazo.

̶ ¡Qué va! Dejadme expli-

̶ Porque, digas lo que digas, no vamos a irnos. ̶ Esta vez lo interrumpe Long Haul, que se acurruca contra su lado derecho.

̶ Si lo sabré bien…

̶ Eres nuestro y ningún otro Combiner podrá arrebatarte, ¿entendido? ̶ El último, Bonecrusher, se mete entre sus piernas, dejando a Scavenger entre ambos para ponerle las manos en las caderas. Prowl suspira.

̶ ¿Sabéis que debería ser yo el enfadado porque vosotros os buscasteis una nueva cabeza antes de que yo me combinara?

Un escalofrío colectivo recorre a los Constructicons y todos se pegan más a Prowl, como buscando su presencia.

̶ No queríamos.

̶ ¡Starscream nos obligó!

̶ Era un intruso. ̶ Empiezan a hablar todos a la vez, por lo que Prowl intenta calmarlos.

̶ Tranquilos. Sé que os obligaron. No estoy enfadado con vosotros.

Mientras le acaricia la cabeza a Scavenger, se recuesta más sobre Hook y pone la mano libre sobre la de Bonecrusher. Mixmaster y Long Haul se acomodan más contra sus respectivos costados. Los cinco parecen algo más calmados pero siguen intranquilos por los recuerdos de ese día. Prowl se gira y besa a Hook en la mejilla.

̶ ¿Qué puedo hacer para que os sintáis mejor?

Los Constructicons se miran entre sí, más animados, antes de lanzarse todos sobre Prowl para intentar tocarlo. Dicho bot ahoga un grito de la sorpresa y trata de pararlos.

̶ ¡Uno a uno! ¡No tengo ganas de morir aplastado!

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos hace caso, sino que se centran en coordinarse. Bonecrusher es el primero en conseguir besar a Prowl en los labios, mientras Hook le mordisquea la nuca y Mixmaster y Long Haul se dedican a lamerle el cuello mientras le toman las manos y las acercan a sus cinturas, buscando un abrazo. Scavenger es el menos afortunado, pues acaba aplastado entre Prowl y Bonecrusher. Pero, lejos de quejarse, empieza a besar su pecho, especialmente cerca de su chispa. Prowl siente que su cuerpo nada en un mar de cariño y adoración e intenta responder a cada caricia. Besa a Bonecrusher con toda la pasión que puede mientras saca el pecho contra los tímidos labios de Scavenger. Acaricia las cinturas de Mixmaster y Long Haul y, al mismo tiempo, se deja caer contra Hook.

La enmarañada mezcla de emociones se va aclarando y Prowl puede empezar a distinguirlas poco a poco. Bajo la capa superficial de cariño y alegría por verlo y tenerlo cerca, surgen sentimientos de tristeza por pensar que ya no los necesita. También dolor por recordar a Optimus Maximus, que para ellos fue una traición, y el enfado por ver cómo se enfrentaba a ellos. Por último, la sensación al combinarse con Scoop. Para ellos, fue una invasión violenta y forzosa de su intimidad con alguien con quien no quería compartirla y dejó un sentimiento de ser algo erróneo.

A Prowl se le encoge la chispa al pensar que ellos se sienten abandonados, así que añade a ese ambiente sus propios sentimientos. Alivio por tenerlos sanos y salvos con él, cariño y relajación por todas las caricias y besos que está recibiendo e incluso, pero muy débilmente, el sentimiento de no merecerlos. Los Constructicons beben ávidamente de estas sensaciones y se lanzan de lleno a complacer a Prowl hasta la saciedad. O al menos hasta que este los eche a todos.


	13. Prompt 16 - Pacience (Megatron/Rodimus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15 was about an OC from an original story. Obviously, I can't post it on AO3, even though I would love to.

El suave zumbido de los motores de la nave se ve interrumpido por el código de control de la puerta. La habitación, que está a oscuras, se abre y en ella entra Megatron, quien se dirige a la cama y sacude el bot que duerme en ella.

̶ Rodimus, despierta.

̶ Mmm… cinco minutos más. ̶ Rodimus se gira hasta quedar de costado, dándole así la espalda a Megatron.

̶ Si te doy cinco minutos más, romperás tu propio récord de llegar tarde.

̶ ¡Bien, un récord! ̶ Dice medio dormido pero entusiasmado.

̶ No, Rodimus, no es bueno. Ultra Magnus y yo llevamos casi una hora esperándote. Te va a empapelar si no despiertas.

̶ Papeles malos, no voy. ̶ Y se mueve al extremo más alejado de la cama.

̶ … Vale. No me dejas opción.

Megatron se incorpora y se cruje los nudillos. Entonces, toma la cama por un borde y se marca un Prowl. Rodimus cae al suelo gritando y definitivamente despierto. Megatron se sacude las manos y responde a la mirada furiosa del Prime con una pequeña sonrisa altanera.

̶ Buenos días, Rodimus.

/ / / / /

Gracias a la intervención de Megatron, Rodimus consigue que la bronca de Ultra Magnus se mantenga al mínimo. Sale relativamente rápido de la reunión y desaparece por la nave, para alivio y, a la vez, preocupación del co-capitán. Pero decide que ya es mayorcito para cuidar de sí mismo y se marcha a su habitación, a relajarse un tiempo antes de que empezara su turno de trabajo. Pero apenas ha tomado la tablet para seguir la sorprendentemente interesante novela que Swerve le había pasado cuando recibe una llamada. De Rodimus.

Bufando, acepta la llamada.

̶ ¿Ahora qué desgracia te ha pasado?

̶ ¡Ni que no pudiera llamarte para mantener una conversación civilizada contigo!

̶ Rodimus. ̶ Gruñe Megatron.

̶ Está bien ̶ resopla el bot. ̶ Necesito que me ayudes a llegar a la enfermería. Estoy en el laboratorio con Brainstorm.

̶ Enseguida llego. ̶ Y corta la llamada.

Megatron se yergue en la cama y se frota la cara con las manos, exasperado, antes de levantarse y marcharse. Tras un corto paseo, en el que algunos lo saludan y otros tantos lo ignoran, llega a su destino y la puerta se abre a su paso. Al entrar, su primer impulso es asesinar a Brainstorm. Se contiene a duras penas, pero sí que le dedica una mirada enfurecida.

̶ ¿¡Pero qué le has hecho!?

̶ ¡Solo me estaba ayudando con una prueba, lo juro!

̶ ¡Está cayéndose a pedazos! ̶ Exclama señalando a Rodimus, de quien solo queda el torso y medio brazo. El resto de extremidades están desperdigadas por el suelo, junto a parte de la armadura del Prime.

̶ Ese es el objetivo de esta arma. ̶ Responde enseñando una especie de rifle de colores. ̶ Desconecta las conexiones más superficiales, de manera que la armadura externa y las extremidades se caen sin afectar a las internas. Así, dejas fuera de combate a tu enemigo sin que resulte letal.

̶ Estoy seguro de que es una arma revolucionaria, pero ahora mismo me preocupa más cómo. Arreglar. A Rodimus. ̶ Ya puede sentir una jaqueca titánica formarse.

̶ ¡Tranquilo! Llévalo a la enfermería y Ratchet lo dejará como nuevo.

̶ ¿Y por qué no lo subes a un carrito con ruedas y lo llevas tú?

̶ ¡Eh! Esa no es una manera digna de llevarme a la enfermería. Sigo siendo co-capitán y merezco cierto respeto.

̶ Además, no puedo dejar el laboratorio sin vigilancia. Percy me utilizará de sujeto de pruebas si me voy.

Por enésima vez, Megatron suspira y se frota las sienes. Sin mediar palabra, recoge las partes dispersas de Rodimus y las guarda en su subespacio antes de cargar con el torso al hombro. Se marcha hacia la enfermería, ignorando las quejas del Prime y las miradas de los miembros de la tribulación con los que se cruza en su camino. Al entrar en la consulta, Ratchet ya está esperándolo. El viejo bot le señala con la cabeza una de las camillas.

̶ Brainstorm me ha avisado de lo que ha pasado. ¿Llevas todas las piezas?

Megatron abre su subespacio y empieza a sacarlas, vigilando de no dejar ni un solo tornillo. Ratchet las toma y empieza a montarlas, pero para en seco cuando ve al co-capitán tomar camino hacia la salida.

̶ ¿A dónde vas?

̶ A mi habitación, a descansar antes de mi turno nocturno ̶ responde como si pensara que es lo más obvio del mundo.

̶ Ni de broma. Tú te quedas aquí hasta que lo arregle y lo acompañas a su habitación, para que no se meta en más problemas.

̶ ¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, muchas gracias! ̶ Interviene Rodimus con tono ofendido.

̶ Obviamente no, si te han tenido que traer en volandas ̶ Contesta Ratchet golpeándole con un soldador en la nuca. Rodimus se queja y se frota el golpe haciendo un puchero.

Ante el temor de ser el objetivo de la ira, y las llaves inglesas, de Ratchet, Megatron se sienta en la sala de espera mientras el médico trabaja. Por suerte, el trabajo no parece muy complicado y en menos de media hora están fuera, con órdenes estrictas de descansar hasta la mañana siguiente. Megatron escolta al Prime hasta su habitación e incluso entra con él para asegurarse de que llega sano y salvo. Ambos bots se quedan de pie, en silencio, algo que Megatron agradece pero resulta extraño viniendo de Rodimus. Va a abrir la boca para despedirse cuando el otro lo interrumpe:

̶ Megatron, quería… Quería disculparme. ̶ Dice de espaldas a su co-capitán. ̶ Sé que te doy más problemas de los que soluciono. Pero l-lo estoy intentando. De verdad. ̶ Su voz suena baja y apesadumbrada, como si estuviera intentando contener las lágrimas.

Megatron se acerca despacio y le pone una mano en el cuello, en un gesto reconfortante. Con firmeza pero suavidad, hace que Rodimus se gire hacia él, aunque el joven Prime mantiene la cabeza baja. Entonces, le toma el mentón y se la sube.

̶ Ya lo sé, Rodimus. Ya lo sé. ̶ Le sonríe apaciblemente antes de besarle la frente. Finalmente, se da media vuelta y se marcha, fingiendo que no ha visto al bot frotarse los ojos.


	14. Prompt 17 - Courting (Ultra Magnus/Predaking)

Por las vastas llanuras desiertas, un camión azul zigzaguea entre las ruinas, dejando una nube de polvo dorado tras de sí. A lo lejos, se divisa una torre metálica derruida y carcomida por el óxido, hacia la cual el vehículo se dirige. Cuando llega a la pequeña cueva al pie del edificio, formada por los cascotes, el camión se transforma y se revela la figura de Ultra Magnus. Avanza lentamente hacia el interior de la cueva, cargando con el pequeño fardo que llevaba en el remolque y buscando en la oscuridad a alguien. Dicho bot no tarda en aparecer tras una roca. Camina con la espalda recta y los hombros echados hacia atrás, dando zancadas seguras, hasta quedar frente a Ultra Magnus. El comandante en funciones saluda con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

̶ Me alegra verte, Predaking.

̶ Tú también alegras mi vista, Ultra Magnus ̶ responde el Predacon, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

Magnus parpadea perplejo, sin saber cómo responder.

̶ Gracias… ̶ carraspea antes de continuar. ̶ Esta no es una visita de placer, Predaking. Venía a pedirte explicaciones.

̶ ¿Explicaciones sobre qué?

̶ Sobre este “regalo” que me dejaste en el umbral de mi casa. ̶ Entonces, el comandante abre el fardo, mete la mano y saca su contenido: un turbozorro de grandes dimensiones, muerto.

̶ Ah, ya veo. ¿Querías oír mis proezas de caza?

̶ Yo no-

̶ Intenté conseguir el más grande y fuerte de todos los que rondan por aquí. Fue difícil, pues era fiero y escurridizo, pero tras una buena pelea, conseguí este trofeo para ti ̶ concluye señalando elegantemente a la presa.

̶ ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué? ̶ Su confusión aumenta con cada segundo que pasa.

̶ Considero que eres un bot de grandes atributos físicos, una mente brillante y un código moral admirable. Son cualidades que aprecio mucho.

̶ Muy amable. Tú… también eres un Predacon poderoso y de mente despierta. ̶ Responde torpemente a los halagos, pero dicha respuesta parece complacer a Predaking, que hincha el pecho orgulloso.

̶ ¿Quieres una demostración de mi fuerza?

̶ No es nec-

Pero antes de que pueda acabar su frase, el Predacon salta sobre él y lo inmoviliza. Ultra Magnus, sobresaltado por el cambio de actitud, forcejea con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consigue soltarse y golpea a su atacante, haciéndolo retirarse. Pero Predaking no se amilana y vuelve abalanzarse sobre él. Magnus está alerta y consigue esquivarlo, pero su siguiente golpe se topa con una férrea defensa. El Predacon lo toma de la muñeca, la misma muñeca que le destrozó en la Tierra hace años, y el comandante no puede evitar entrar en pánico. Su mano libre se convierte en una pistola y dispara a la garra que lo tiene sujeto antes de seguir disparando a su asaltante, hasta que acaban en extremos opuestos de la cueva. Cuando se calma, se fija en Predaking y casi se arrepiente de haberle disparado. El Predacon lo mira confuso y herido mientras se frota las quemaduras de los tiros. Ultra Magnus baja su arma y se queda en silencio pero alerta a cualquier gesto. Entonces, Predaking pregunta en voz apagada:

̶ ¿Acaso mis intenciones no son bienvenidas?

̶ Si tus intenciones son matarme, no, no lo son. ̶ Su respuesta es firme y algo cortante.

̶ Mis intenciones no son esas. Yo… pretendía mostrarte mi poder. Para cortejarte.

̶ … ¿Disculpa? ¿”Cortejarte”?

̶ Sí, por supuesto. Eres un bot con una mente muy interesante y un código moral firme, algo raro de encontrar. Además, físicamente eres atractivo. Serías un compañero sexual ideal para mí.

̶ ¿Sexual?

̶ Tienes cualidades más que suficientes y compatibles con las mías para ser el progenitor perfecto nuestros descendientes.

̶ Espera un momento ̶ corta Magnus agitando las manos. ̶ ¿Estás intentando cortejarme con… trofeos de caza y demostraciones de fuerza?

̶ Es la tradición de los Predacons. O eso me indica mi código genético.

Ante esa realización, el comandante no puede evitar una carcajada nerviosa que le sale desde lo más profundo de su vientre. Predaking lo mira, fascinado por la rara risa de Ultra Magnus, hasta que el bot consigue calmarse. Cuando recupera su semblante serio y neutro y toma una bocanada de aire.

̶ Entre los Autobots, es costumbre antes de iniciar un cortejo anunciar expresamente esa intención.

̶ … Entiendo. Han debido resultarte confusas mis costumbres sin haberlas explicado antes.

̶ Así es. También deberías saber que es habitual entre los míos que la posible pareja pase tiempo junta y así ambos se conozcan mejor.

̶ ¿Y tú querrías que nos conociéramos mejor?

Ultra Magnus le dedica una sonrisa pequeña y sugerente.

̶ No lo hubiera mencionado si no fuera así.


	15. Prompt 18 - Everytime I see your body, I discover new things (Kirishima/Kaminari)

Tras pasar el día en la playa, entran en la ducha para quitarse la arena y la sal del cuerpo. Sin pudor, se desnudan uno al lado del otro y dejan la ropa en la canasta. Pero entonces Kaminari se da cuenta.

Con cuidado, pasa la yema de los dedos por los hombros de Kirishima, quien le dedica una mirada curiosa. En la cara de Kaminari se va dibujando paulatinamente una sonrisa embelesada.

̶ ¿Tienes… pecas? ¿Por el sol? ̶ Bajo sus dedos, asoman pequeñas manchas, miles de ellas. Se extienden hasta el puente de la nariz de Kirishima.

̶ Raro, ¿verdad? No tengo la piel tan clara como para que me salgan pecas.

̶ Más raro que Bakugou de buen humor.

Kirishima ríe estruendosamente y Kaminari aprovecha para besar las manchas justo debajo de sus yemas.

/ / / / /

Los chicos entran de golpe en los vestuarios, agotados tras la práctica de la tarde. Kaminari y Kirishima abren sus respectivas taquillas y sacan sus uniformes.

̶ Kaminari, ¿tienes gel para el pelo?

̶ Sí, claro, toma ̶ responde entregándole el bote. En ese instante, la ve.

Kaminari le toma la muñeca antes de que pueda retirar la mano y recorre la cicatriz con un dedo. Es blanquecina, casi invisible, y le recorre el antebrazo desde el codo hasta la muñeca.

̶ ¿Y esto cómo te lo hiciste?

̶ ¿Eso? Fue cuando tenía seis años. Un chico se estaba metiendo con un amigo de clase y fui a defenderlo. Pero él era más rápido que yo y me hirió antes de que pudiera activar mi Habilidad. Podía convertir sus manos en cuchillas. Tuvieron que cosérmela y estuve una semana sin poder bañarme, ¡en pleno verano!

̶ ¡Qué mal, tío! Pero bueno, no esperaba menos de ti.

̶ A ver, ¿cómo podía considerarme un hombre si no defendía a quienes lo necesitaban?

Kaminari se inclina y besa la cicatriz.

̶ Eres todo un caballero de brillante armadura.

/ / / / /

En la penumbra de la habitación, Kaminari le besa el vientre a Kirishima mientras este, con dedos temblorosos, se pelea con sus pantalones para bajárselos. Cuando lo consigue, se los baja rápidamente, tirando también de su ropa interior, hasta que caen a sus tobillos. Kaminari se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, magullándoselas por la prisa, y Kirishima se sienta al borde de la cama. Kaminari empieza a besar sus muslos firmes desde la rodilla hasta llegar a la ingle, entre suspiros y gemidos de impaciencia. Y en ese momento se topa con él.

Con un dedo, lo aprieta suavemente, como para comprobar que es de verdad y no es la luz la que le juega una mala pasada.

̶ ¡Tío, tienes un lunar en la ingle!

̶ ¿En serio paras por eso? ¡No es el momento, estabas a punto de chuparme la polla!

̶ Es que es increíble. Cada vez que te desnudas, encuentro algo nuevo en ti ̶ replica levantando la mirada y dedicándole una mirada maravillada. Kirishima no puede enfadarse con él aunque quisiera y, suspirando, le acaricia el pelo con una mano. Tras unos segundos de silencio, le dice:

̶ Si quieres, en otra ocasión, te dejo que investigues todo lo que quieras. Pero ahora volvamos al asunto.

̶ Eso, pero sed un poco más silenciosos que se oye desde aquí ̶ suena la voz divertida de Sero desde el otro lado de la pared.

̶ ¡Ponte unos tapones en los oídos, stalker!

̶ ¡Eso, eso! ¡Seguro que te la cascas mientras nos oyes!

̶ ¡Yo no, pero Bakugou y Midoriya sí lo hacen! ¡Y se ayudan mutuamente!

Kaminari y Kirishima estallan en carcajadas, uno tumbado en la cama y el otro apoyando la frente en la rodilla de su compañero. Cuando consiguen calmarse, Kaminari le besa el lunar.

̶ En fin, volvamos a lo nuestro.


	16. Prompt 19 - First Meetings (Lotor/Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This is set after season 4 of Voltron, so it contains spoilers. Big Spoilers.

La nave atraca en el hangar y la compuerta se abre. De la cabina del piloto baja Lotor y, al tocar suelo, se quita el casco y se adecenta el pelo con las manos. Los Paladines y la Hoja de Marmora lo esperan, todos con sus uniformes y sus armas preparadas. El príncipe sonríe con descaro antes de aproximarse con paso felino a su recepción. Se para delante de la princesa Allura y le ofrece una reverencia.

̶ Un placer conoceros en persona, princesa.

̶ ¿A qué vienes, Lotor? ̶ Interrumpe Allura cortantemente, lo que le arranca una risa complacida.

̶ Vaya, veo que no os andáis con rodeos. ̶ Se incorpora finalmente. ̶ Vengo a buscar asilo. A cambio, os ofrezco la información que me pidáis.

̶ ¿Y por qué deberíamos fiarnos de ti, eh?

Detrás de la princesa, asoma un chico de tez morena y cara alargada que lo mira con unos ojos azul intenso, como los zafiros. La luz del hangar hace resaltar sus pómulos y el brillo de su pelo. Cuando baja la mirada, descubre un cuerpo delgado y de piernas y brazos alargados y flexibles como juncos. Lotor se queda unos segundos embelesado antes de sonreírle encantadoramente.

̶ Viéndote, se me ocurren mil motivos por los que desertaría del Imperio Galra.

̶ … ¿Qué? ̶ Musita el Paladín azul.

El resto los mira con ojos como platos, sorprendidos por las palabras de Lotor. El príncipe se acerca a Lance, ignorando a los demás, y le toma una mano. El muchacho se sonroja ligeramente.

̶ Es más, me encantaría contarte todos los secretos que tengo a ti. A solas y al oído.

̶ ¿Y n-no crees que sería mejor que se los contaras a los demás también?

̶ Es que hay algunos que son muy íntimos.

Lance mira a todos lados, ahora ya sonrojado hasta las orejas, buscando ayuda de los demás. Pero se encuentra con Pidge y Hunk aguantándose las ganas de reír, con Shiro todavía más confundido que él y con Keith echando humo por las orejas. La princesa Allura recobra la compostura y carraspea.

̶ Creo que deberíamos discutir este asunto dentro del castillo. ¿Entramos?

̶ Como deseéis, princesa. ̶ Lotor entonces toma más firmemente de la mano a Lance y se acerca más a él. ̶ ¿Te importaría guiarme? Podría perderme si voy solo.

El chico siente un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero no hace ademán de apartarse. Asiente con la cabeza y echa a andar tras la princesa, seguido del resto de los Paladines. Lotor se inclina hacia Lance y le murmura al oído:

̶ ¿Crees que podríamos sentarnos juntos?

̶ L-Las sillas son solo para una persona.

̶ Mi regazo es lo bastante amplio para que te sientes en él.

̶ ¡No pienso hacer eso! ̶ Lance gira la cabeza para no mirarle, aunque no suelta la mano del príncipe. Lotor, sin parar de sonreír, entrelaza los dedos con él.

̶ El rojo le sienta muy bien a tus mejillas.

̶ ¿Por qué tienes esta fijación conmigo?

̶ Porque tienes unos ojos preciosos, un sonrojo maravilloso y, en general, eres fascinante. Me muero de ganas por saber más de ti.

El sonrojo de Lance se hace más profundo y mira a Lotor con ojos brillantes. Se muerde el labio inferior y pregunta con voz suave:

̶ ¿De verdad crees que soy atractivo?

̶ Por supuesto. No dudes nunca de que lo eres.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibuja en la cara del muchacho, a la que el príncipe responde acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Poco tiempo después, una enorme puerta se abre a su paso y entran al puente de mando. La reunión entre Lotor y el resto de la resistencia transcurre sin incidencias. Exceptuando el momento inicial en el que Lotor insistió en subirse a Lance encima, para vergüenza del chico.


	17. Prompt 20 - Sneaking in (Albaion - OC/Willmut - OC)

La noche cae sobre el Fuerte Neugrad, sumiendo la tierra nevada de su alrededor en las sombras. Solo se puede oír el viento silbar y el chirrido metálico de las armaduras de los Capas de la Tormenta al montar guardia. Sin embargo, entre la oscuridad se escabulle una pequeña figura vestida con ropas ligeras. Llega hasta el muro y, escondiéndose en la penumbra, busca la grieta que sabe que está ahí para poder colarse dentro. Cuando la encuentra, se desliza por el hueco, tan estrecho que es claustrofóbico, y acaba al lado de las caballerizas. Con cuidado, se arrastra por las sombras hasta alcanzar una ventana, la única que da a los barracones. Se impulsa de un salto y trepa hasta el alféizar para colarse por fin en el corazón de la fortaleza.

Con cuidado de que no hacer ruido, salta dentro de la habitación y echa una ojeada. Descubre, en una de las camas, una figura de pelo largo y orejas alargadas. Sonríe y se acerca sigilosamente, vigilando cada paso para no tropezarse con nada, hasta llegar al pie de la cama. Entonces, salta sobre el soldado dormido tapándole la boca al mismo tiempo. El Capa de la Tormenta despierta sobresaltado e intenta deshacerse de su agresor. Pero el intruso simplemente se ríe antes de quitarse la capucha de la capa para revelar un rostro moreno de ojos dorados y pelo castaño rizado. El soldado deja de forcejear y sonríe levemente tras la mano que todavía lo amordaza. Cuando por fin lo suelta, el atacante le acaricia la mejilla.

̶ Hola, Will. He venido de visita.

̶ Albaion, ¿cómo…?

̶ Uno tiene sus trucos ̶ responde guiñándole un ojo. ̶ Este fuerte fue de los Imperiales hasta hace poco y es donde yo estaba antes apostado. Además, unos pocos septims sueltan la lengua de cualquier mensajero.

̶ Tendré que buscarme otro que no me delate tan fácilmente.

Albaion ríe mientras Willmut le pone las manos en la cintura.

̶ Admite que te gusta la sorpresa, bobo.

̶ Yo no he dicho que no.

̶ Entonces demuéstramelo.

Willmut entonces lo toma del mentón y lo besa suavemente. Albaion sonríe en el beso y lo abraza antes de besarlo más profundamente. El Capa de la Tormenta suspira y se deja caer en la cama con él sin parar de besarlo ni de abrazarlo. Albaion se desata la capa y la lanza al suelo antes de intentar meter las manos bajo la ligera túnica del semielfo. Willhelm hace lo mismo, pero intentando acariciar la espalda musculosa del Imperial, quien se arquea como un gato mimoso. Los besos de Albaion pasan de los labios al cuello, donde sabe que a Willmut le gustan, tanto que inclina la cara a un lado para dejarle más espacio. 

Sus manos llegan ya al pecho del semielfo y están a punto de quitarle del todo la túnica cuando oyen un ruido de pasos acercándose. Ambos se quedan inmóviles unos segundos antes de que el Imperial salte de la cama y se ponga la capa a toda prisa. El Capa de la Tormenta le señala un armario hacia el que Albaion corre para esconderse justo a tiempo de que la puerta de los barracones se abra y los compañeros de Willmut entren. Algunos de ellos saludan al semielfo, pero muchos lo ignoran o directamente lo miran con desprecio. Willmut no parece darle importancia, pero Albaion no puede evitar sentir que la sangre le hierve al verlo desde la rendija del armario. Por suerte, o por desgracia, no puede hacer nada al respecto. Solo esperar a que todos se vayan a dormir.

Los soldados, agotados tras un largo día de guardias expuestos al frío de las montañas, no tardan en acostarse y dormirse. Cuando los ronquidos llenan la habitación, Willmut se levanta y abre el armario para sacar a Albaion. El Imperial se estira con una mueca y oye su espalda crujir como ramitas partiéndose. El semielfo le toma la mano y lo lleva en dirección a la prisión del fuerte en completo silencio, algo inesperado para un hombre de su tamaño. Mano en mano, llegan hasta las celdas. Willmut lo lleva hasta una de las jaulas más apartadas y le enseña una losa suelta.

̶ Esta es la entrada de un pasadizo secreto que lleva al lago de detrás. Allí no te verán marcharte.

Albaion contempla el agujero y suspira antes de volver la mirada hacia su amante.

̶ Me pregunto si alguna vez conseguiremos fornicar.

̶ ¡Alby! ̶ Le recrimina Willmut sonrojándose.

̶ ¿Qué? No paran de interrumpirnos. A este ritmo, no conseguiremos nada hasta que acabe la guerra y nos vayamos a vivir juntos. Y no digas que no te importa, porque te afecta tanto como a mí ̶ añade señalándole con el dedo.

Willmut gruñe evasivamente. Con una sonrisa enternecida, Albaion le besa la mejilla rasposa.

̶ Nos veremos pronto. ̶ Se sienta al borde del túnel. ̶ Hazte una paja pensando en mí.

̶ ¡Lárgate ya! ̶ Avergonzado, Willmut le da una colleja al Imperial, que responde con una carcajada antes de saltar.

El semielfo se asoma y ve a Albaion levantar la cabeza y despedirse con la mano. El Capa de la Tormenta le devuelve el saludo antes de cerrar el pasadizo y apoyar la frente en el muro. A pesar de sus insinuaciones y sus no tan insinuaciones, Willmut sabe que echará de menos al Imperial hasta la próxima vez que se vean.


	18. Prompt 21 - Knowledge (Drift/Ratchet IDW)

Tumbado en el sofá, Drift suspira. Está simple y llanamente aburrido. Gira la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada enfadada al culpable de su aburrimiento. Pero Ratchet lo ignora, o al menos lo finge. El doctor está ocupado leyendo informes sobre los pacientes de esta semana, que no son pocos. A pesar de que tiene un espadachín a su entera disposición. Un espadachín muy aburrido.

Con un gruñido, Drift se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cama, sobre la cual se deja caer. La risa suave y bajita del médico resuena en su pecho mientras una de sus manos deja la tablet y le acaricia uno de los pináculos.

̶ Dame unos minutos más, muchacho.

Pero Drift ya está harto de esperar. Toma la mano que le está acariciando el casco y empieza a masajear los dígitos de su servo. Entonces, una pregunta se forma en sus labios:  
̶ Ratcht, ¿los dígitos tienen nombres médicos?

El doctor bufa sin dejar de leer.

̶ Como casi todas las partes de un chasis. ¿Por?

̶ ¿Cuál es el de este? ̶ pregunta apretando ligeramente la falange superior del dígito meñique.

̶ Digitum proximal quinto.

̶ ¿Y la de abajo?

̶ Digitum medio quinto.

̶ ¿Y este? ̶ Esta vez, masajea una de las partes de la palma de la mano.

̶ Servo carpo tercero.

El juego le parece muy divertido al Drift, más que mirar al techo de la habitación. Así que se acomoda boca abajo y se apropia del brazo de Ratchet para seguir su investigación.  
̶ Dime más.

̶ Ve tocando y te digo.

El espadachín le toma la articulación con ambos servos y la masajea con los pulgares.

̶ Esos son los servos metacarpos.

Deja la muñeca y sube por el antebrazo.

̶ Ahí tienes dos: el bitarlueus ulna y el bitarlueus radius.

̶ ¿Cómo sabes cuál es cuál?

̶ Porque me molesté en aprendérmelos en la Academia ̶ responde el médico dándole un suave golpe con la tablet. ̶ Y porque el ulna es más recto que el radius.

Drift se frota el golpe y sigue con su exploración.

̶ Restarlueus humerus. Scapulae. Claviculus.

Cuando el mecha llega al cuello, se pone detrás de Ratchet y cuenta las puntales del montante dorsal.

̶ Hay siente puntales en el cuello. ¿Por qué tantas?

̶ El casco es pesado y necesita un buen soporte.

̶ ¿También tienen nombres?

̶ Ya te lo he dicho; casi todo en el chasis de un bot tiene nombre médico. Así evitamos poner un puntal en la bovedilla o un digitum como arco óptico.

Drift se ríe imaginando los arcos ópticos de Rung con forma de dígitos. Le acaricia los puntales a Ratchet uno a uno.

̶ Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me dices sus nombres?

̶ Esta juventud… Bien, atiende. ̶ Le da un golpe en la rodilla mientras cierra los ojos. ̶ Ese es el puntal Atlas. Puntal Axis. Puntal Absalom. Puntal Adal. Puntal Aeneas. Puntal Amos. Y puntal Ari.

Como recompensa, el espadachín le masajea suavemente los puntales y la escápula, relajando suavemente los cables retorcidos y anudados. El doctor ronronea de alivio y deja la tablet en su regazo. Cuando el masaje acaba, se reclina más contra el mecha blanco y apoya el casco en su clavícula. Drift simplemente sonríe y lo abraza por los hombros. Entonces, le pasa un dedo por la placa facial.

̶ ¿Aquí también las partes tienen nombres?

Ratchet asiente y le toma el servo para guiarlo por la placa y señalar cada una de las partes.

̶ Esplacno olfatorio. Esplacno óptico. Esplacno maxilar.

Al llegar al último, Drift no se contiene y se inclina sobre él para besarle la derma. Ratchet responde abriéndola para profundizar el beso y poniendo la mano en su casco, acariciando de paso sus pináculos. Una vez se separan, el mecha blanco sonríe y frota su cresta olfatoria contra la de Ratchet.

̶ Eres un buen profesor.


	19. Prompt 22 - Happy family (Wildbreak is KO and BD's lovechild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish fandom of TF should really come with a dictionary of bodyparts. Like, really (?)

̶ ¡Portador, portador!

Knock Out levanta la vista de la tablet en la que leía las noticias y sonríe al ver llegar corriendo torpemente a su creación Wildbreak. Guarda la tablet y se arrodilla para que el pequeño se lance a sus brazos y así poder abrazarlo fuertemente.

̶ ¿Ya te has cansado de jugar con tus amigos, Wildy?

̶ No, portador, pero tengo una pregunta ̶ dice la criatura, mirándolo con esos enormes ópticos dorados. ̶ ¿Por qué los demás tienen satores y yo no?

La sonrisa de Knock Out flaquea. Toma a su cría y se levanta con ella en brazos para volver a sentarse en el banco con ella en su regazo. El pequeño sigue mirándolo, expectante pero en silencio. El deportivo toma aire y se prepara mentalmente para darle una explicación.

̶ Tú también tienes un sator. Pero ya no está con nosotros. Unas criaturas malas se la llevaron y ya no nos lo van a devolver.

̶ ¿Ni siquiera si lo pedimos por favor?

Knock Out niega con la cabeza solemnemente.

̶ Son tan, tan malas que ni siquiera si lo pedimos por favor. ̶ Su vástago se estremece solo de imaginarlo.

̶ Portador, ¿cómo era mi sator?

̶ Pues… era muy, muy grande, mucho más grande que yo ̶ responde haciendo un gesto con los brazos, como intentan abarcar todo el espacio posible. ̶ Su chasis era de color azul claro y su placa facial naranja.

̶ ¡Como yo!

̶ Exactamente, como Wildy. ̶ Le pellizca con cariño la cresta nasal. ̶ Y también tenía los ópticos dorados, igual que tú. De hecho, te pareces mucho a él.

̶ ¿Y qué más, qué más?

̶ Era muy fuerte. Era capaz de levantarme solo con un brazo.

̶ ¡Eso es muy difícil!

̶ ¿Me estás llamando gordo? ̶ Knock Out finge indignarse mientras el pequeño se tapa la cara para ocultar su sonrisa.

̶ ¡No! ¡Portador es muy guapo y muy brillante!

El deportivo le da un beso en la placa facial a pesar de los pequeños servos que intentan apartarlo.

̶ Igual que tú. E igual que tu sator.

̶ Cuéntame más, porfa.

̶ Bien, a ver qué más… Me ayudaba mucho en la enfermería. Él cuidaba de los otros bots limpiándolos y dándoles de comer. También me ayudaba a mí a pulirme cuando se lo pedía.

̶ Entonces, sator era un mecha grande, fuerte, amable y guapo.

̶ Eso mismo.

̶ Ojalá lo pudiera conocer… ̶ Suspira la criatura haciendo un puchero.

̶ Seguro que te hubiera querido mucho. Ya cuando estabas creciendo dentro de mí, tu sator te adoraba. Me cuidaba mucho, mucho y siempre me ponía los audios encima de mi chispa para escuchar también la tuya.

̶ Portador, ¿lo echas de menos?

̶ Todos los días, cariño. Todos los días. ̶ Contesta Knock Out mientras le acaricia el casco.

̶ … ¿Y de verdad no podemos recuperarlo?

̶ No podemos, no. Ya ha vuelto al Pozo de las Chispas. ̶ Con un último y triste suspiro, el deportivo deja a su cría en el suelo y le da un pequeño empujón. ̶ Y ahora corre con tus amigos a jugar.

̶ ¡Y les contaré lo genial que era mi sator! ̶ Exclama el pequeño corriendo hacia el resto de creaciones.

Knock Out sonríe al verlo tan feliz. Entonces, saca de su subespacio un globo óptico de color dorado. Lo acaricia amorosamente con uno de sus dígitos.

̶ Nuestra pequeña creación crece feliz. Espero que lo cuides desde el Pozo.

Con un último beso, guarda el globo y vuelve la vista para seguir vigilando a la pequeña y hermosa criatura.


	20. Prompt 23 - Cute date (Sugawara Koushi/Sawamura Daichi)

Sugawara mira por la ventana de su casa con un puchero. A pesar de ser verano, el cielo está nublado y gris, y un fuerte viento azota las copas de los árboles. Suspirando, se tumba en el suelo, frustrado. Hoy era uno de esos raros días en los que no había práctica de voleibol y tanto él como Daichi querían aprovecharlo para ir a la playa. Pero con un día tan espantoso como el de hoy, es imposible.

El timbre suena y Sugawara se levanta pesadamente para abrir la puerta, gritando un “¡Voy!” a su madre. Trota hasta la entrada y, al abrirla, se encuentra a Daichi, para su sorpresa. El chico lleva unas bermudas, camiseta y sudadera y una mochila colgada del hombro, como si se hubiera preparado para ir de excursión. Sugawara levanta una ceja, perplejo.

̶ ¿Vamos a algún lado? ̶ El muchacho se salta las ya innecesarias formalidades.

̶ A la playa, ¿no lo recuerdas?

̶ Pero… si hace un tiempo horrible.

̶ Mejor, más vacía estará la playa. ̶ Responde con una sonrisa plácida Daichi. ̶ Venga, ve a vestirte y nos vamos.

̶ ... ¿Hablas en serio?

̶ Suga, no pienso dejar que el mal tiempo arruine nuestros planes después de llevar tres semanas preparando esto. ̶ Dice el chico mirándolo seriamente.

̶ Pero-

̶ Tres. Semanas.

Finalmente, Sugawara se rinde y, con un gruñido, se va a su habitación a por toalla, gorra y crema solar para su tez pálida. Vuelve para encontrarse con Daichi, gritando por el camino que se va a la playa con él y, una vez escucha a su madre despedirlo, se calza, toma las llaves y sale. Daichi aprovecha que están solos para tomarle de la mano, para alegría de Sugawara, y de paso así evita que le quite la mochila.

̶ ¡Venga, déjame que la lleve un rato!

̶ ¡Ni de broma! Aquí llevo una sorpresa y no pienso dejar que me la chafes.

̶ Soso. Aguafiestas.

̶ Prefiero las palabras “detallista” y “original”, muchas gracias.

Sugawara ríe y deja que Daichi lo arrastre hasta la playa donde, como había predicho, no hay nadie excepto gente haciendo footing por la arena. Eso les permite poner la toalla donde quieren antes de sentarse en ella y sacar la crema solar. Daichi se la echa en el puente de la nariz, que se le suele pelar, e intenta ponerle también a Sugawara, a pesar de que el chico se resiste con un “sé ponerme crema yo solo”. Cuando Sugawara se pone la gorra, Daichi toma la mochila y la abre lentamente sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante. Mete la mano, intentando crear expectación y, con un raudo gesto, saca por fin la sorpresa.

̶ … ¡Cometas! ¡Has traído cometas! ̶ Sugawara se abalanza sobre una con forma de pez en colores azul y gris y adornado con detalles en naranja. La de Daichi es azul también, pero con blanco y detalles en verde.

̶ Hoy es el día perfecto para hacerlas volar. Hay viento y no hay gente en la playa.

Sugawara le sonríe dulcemente antes de tomarle la mano y, tras comprobar que nadie los mira, besarle los labios. Daichi sonríe también y se sonroja, pero no le suelta la mano al otro chico. Sugawara se levanta de un salto con su cometa y echa a correr.

̶ ¡Seguro que la hago volar antes que tú!

̶ ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Daichi sale corriendo tras él, decidido a elevar su cometa hacia lo más alto del cielo.


	21. Prompt 25 - "Fuck you for being cute" (Bakugou/Midoriya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted these days. The've been really tough.

Todavía no ha sonado la campana del inicio de las clases y los pasillos ya están llenos de alumnos bulliciosos, para desgracia de Bakugou. Se abre paso a través de ellos a gruñidos y empujones, hasta llegar a su aula. Allí, se sienta en su pupitre y deja caer su mochila sin miramientos antes de recostarse sobre la mesa. Está disponiéndose a echarse una siesta hasta el comienzo de las clases cuando una carcajada lo obliga a abrir los ojos y buscar al culpable. No tarda en posar su mirada sobre él y, al verlo, frunce el ceño. Es Deku.

Su compañero de clase está hablando con su grupo de pringados en el pupitre del gafotas. Al parecer, la Cara de Bollo está contando una historia muy graciosa y los dos chicos se ríen al oírla. El del palo en el culo tiene una risa profunda y discreta, pero la de Deku es mucho más alegre y cantarina. Totalmente odiosa. A Bakugou no le gusta que se ría así, con esa despreocupación que no ve desde que eran niños, cuando era él quien la provocaba.

La conversación cambia, o eso le parece desde su pupitre, ya que los chicos dejan de carcajearse. Entonces, Cara de Pan señala a Deku y dice algo con mucho entusiasmo, lo que provoca que el muchacho se sonroje. El color rojizo en sus mejillas hace resaltar las numerosas pecas que tiene en la cara. Es tan grotesco que Bakugou rechina los dientes. La última vez que vio ese color en su cara fue cuando prácticamente lo humilló públicamente enfrente de toda la clase. Como debería ser.

Por suerte, el espectáculo no dura mucho, ya que suena la campana y los alumnos buscan sus respectivos asientos rápidamente. Deku hace lo mismo, no sin despedirse de su grupo de tarados. Al caminar a su pupitre, la luz de los halógenos, que todavía siguen encendidos hace brillar su pelo enmarañado. Al parecer de Bakugou, parece un maldito faro cuyo único propósito es deslumbrar a la gente. Un completo inútil.

Entonces, el chico se para delante de él. Lo mira con esos ojos tan enormes, que le hacen parecer un animalillo asustado más que un aspirante a héroe profesional. Bakugou siente que la sangre le hierve al devolverle la mirada. Deku toma aire profundamente por la boca antes de, titubeando y con esa voz tan empalagosamente suave, le pregunta:

<̶p> Kacchan, ¿podrías quitar tu mochila para que pueda pasar a mi mesa?

̶ ¡¡¡Puto Deku de los huevos!!! ̶ Estalla finalmente Bakugou.

̶ ¡P-pero si no te he dicho na-

Antes de que Deku pueda reaccionar, Bakugou lo toma de la corbata y tira de ella hacia él, hasta estar cara a cara con el chico. Enseñando los dientes como un perro rabioso, le grita en la cara:

̶ ¡¡Deja de ser tan putamente adorable!! ¡¡Me pones enfermo!!

̶ ¡N-no entiendo lo que dices!

̶ ¡¡Que estoy tan hasta los cojones de que seas una puta monada de mierda, eso digo!!

̶ ¡No tengo culpa de eso! ¡Y suéltame ya, que empieza la clase!

̶ ¡¡¡Y una mierda!!! ¡¡Tú te vienes conmigo!! ̶ Sin soltarle la corbata, lo arrastra hacia la puerta, entre forcejeos del chico.

̶ ¿A dónde me llevas?

̶ ¡¡Al baño, donde me voy a meter tu polla hasta la garganta y te la voy a chupar hasta dejarte seco!!

Ante esa declaración de intenciones, la clase entera, incluyendo al profesor, se queda estupefacta y no puede más que dejarlos marcharse. Aizawa se encoge de hombros cuando se recupera del shock. Ya los pillará el equipo de limpieza.


	22. Prompt 26 - Proud (Drift/Ratchet/Rodimus)

Ratchet observa a los dos bots con los brazos cruzados. Rodimus y Drift están apartados del resto de la tripulación, hablando seriamente. Rodimus parece cabizbajo y evita por todos los medios mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Por su parte, Drift tiene una sonrisa paciente y comprensiva mientras escucha a su capitán. El médico sabe de sobra de qué están hablando. El joven seguramente está pidiéndole disculpas al bot blanco, por echarlo tan cruelmente de la nave.

Al doctor no le molesta que Rodimus esté pidiendo perdón, todo lo contrario; lo que le fastidia es que Drift lo va a perdonar, sea o no sincera la disculpa. Es demasiado blanco con el capitán. Rodimus es demasiado irresponsable y nunca ha tenido que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, sin importar lo graves que fueran. Así, piensa, no aprenderá nunca.

Frunciendo el ceño, ve como Drift se acerca amigablemente al joven y le pone una mano en el hombro, en un gesto reconfortante. Rodimus no tarda en lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza, a lo que Drift responde con una enorme sonrisa antes de rodearle los hombros con los brazos. Ratchet bufa y siente un ardor amargo en la lengua. Como esperaba, Drift lo ha perdonado sin dudarlo ni un momento. Le da mucha rabia, porque parece que el bot blanco no se valora lo suficiente como para necesitar una disculpa, aunque la merezca. 

Frustrado, observa cómo se separan, ambos con una expresión feliz en la cara, antes de que Rodimus le dé un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Drift se lo devuelve y recibe a cambio un empujón juguetón. Los dos echan a andar riéndose en dirección al médico. Cuando lo miran, sin embargo, se les borra la alegría de la cara al ver el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada formando una fina línea. Sin embargo, sus pasos no vacilan.

Llegan por fin frente a Ratchet, quien solo arquea una ceja. Rodimus se retuerce los dedos y mira hacia sus pies en silencio. Su acompañante le da un pequeño empujón y, cuando el capitán se gira con un puchero, hace un gesto con la cabeza para animarle a hablar. Rodimus toma aire profundamente.

̶ Hola, Ratchet. Em… ¿Qué tal el viaje?

̶ Movido. Y totalmente innecesario, si hubieras hecho lo correcto desde un principio.

El joven bot hace una mueca, como si sus palabras le hubieran herido físicamente. Carraspea antes de seguir la conversación.

̶ Sí, cierto… Precisamente quería hablarte de eso. ̶ Vuelve a tomar aire, dándose ánimos y valor. ̶ Quería… quería pedirte perdón a ti también.

̶ ¿A mí? ̶ Inquiere el médico, perplejo. ̶ ¿Por qué a mí?

̶ Porque sé que te he decepcionado y… Que lo he hecho mal y…

Drift le pasa un brazo por los hombros, preocupado por la creciente agitación de su amigo. La respiración de Rodimus es cada vez más errática, pero parece decidido a acabar su disculpa.

̶ P-para mí, tu opinión es m-muy importante. Tú d-decidiste venir conmigo en lugar de m-marcharte, como hizo Optimus. Quería q-que estuvieras orgulloso de mí, p-pero solo consigo decepcionarte y q-que me mires con esa cara t-tan enfadada. L-lo siento mucho, Ratchet. Lo s-siento.

El joven parece estar a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. El bot blanco le frota los hombros a modo de consuelo y murmura palabras tranquilizadoras. El doctor suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

̶ Rodimus… ven aquí, maldito niño.

Ratchet lo toma del brazo y lo atrae contra su pecho, donde Rodimus entierra la cabeza y deja escapar un par de sollozos. El médico le acaricia las finiales mientras lo acuna suavemente, a lo que Rodimus responde estrechándolo con los brazos desesperadamente. Ratchet gruñe, buscando qué responderle.

̶ Mira, Rodimus. No es que seas una constante decepción. Hay… hay cosas que me han hecho sentir muy orgulloso de ti. Por ejemplo, cuando admitiste que lo de Overlord fue culpa tuya. Lo hiciste muy bien. Y estoy seguro de que vas a seguir mejorando. Así que deja de llorar ya, ¿vale?

El capitán asiente con la cabeza, pero los sollozos continúan. El doctor refunfuña hasta que siente otro par de brazos rodearlo. Mira a todos lados hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules y enternecidos de Drift. El bot blanco le sonríe, agradecido, antes de besarle la mejilla.

̶ Gracias, Ratch. Significa mucho para él ̶ susurra para que Rodimus no lo escuche.

Mascullando, el médico suelta un “no hay de qué” antes de seguir tranquilizando al bot que llora entre sus brazos.


	23. Prompt 27 - Tactile (Brainstorm/Perceptor)

Brainstorm toma aire e inclina el cuello hacia los lados, haciendo que los cables crujan. Hinchando el pecho, abre la puerta del laboratorio y entra. Como imaginaba, Perceptor ya está allí, trabajando en sus propios proyectos. Brainstorm sonríe bajo su máscara, enternecido, hasta que su compañero cruza la mirada con él. Entonces, carraspea y se marcha a su puesto con toda la velocidad que su dignidad le permite.

Cuando llega a su mesa de trabajo, Brainstorm resiste el impulso de pegarse a sí mismo. Se había comportado como un infante con su primer flechazo, a pesar de no serlo ni de lejos. Pero no se iba a rendir. Hoy iba a conseguir que Perceptor cayera rendido en sus brazos a cualquier coste.

Decidido, empieza a trabajar. Sin embargo, no tarda en darse cuenta de que falta una de sus herramientas. Se gira hacia su compañero:

̶ Oye, Percy, ¿sabes dónde está mi soldador?

̶ Mi nombre es “Perceptor” ̶ responde el científico sin levantar la vista de su investigación. ̶ Y sí, lo tomé yo prestado. Perdón por no devolvértelo, pero no sabía en qué parte de ese… desorden debía de estar.

̶ ¡Disculpa, pero lo que para ti es un desorden para mí es un sistema entrópico de clasificación!

̶ Ya veo… Bueno, el soldador está aquí, toma.

Sin mirar a Brainstorm, toma el soldador y se lo tiende. El científico hace un puchero, oculto por la máscara, antes de acercarse a tomarlo. Pero en el momento en el que lo coge, sus dedos se rozan. En un acto de valor, los acaricia antes de quitarle con brusquedad el soldador y volverse rápidamente a su proyecto, sin atreverse a mirarle. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto la sonrisa que suavizaba la cara de Perceptor.

Tras varias horas de trabajo en silencio, llega por fin el momento de tomar un tentempié, o eso le dice su estómago a Brainstorm. Se levanta de su asiento y se estira, para alivio de su espalda, para ir a por un cubo de energon. Perceptor parece tener la misma idea, por lo que ambos se dirigen al dispensador del laboratorio. Brainstorm se sirve primero y, mientras se bebe su cubo con una pajita, observa a su compañero. Perceptor se llena el cubo y se lo bebe a pequeños tragos, agitando el energon entre sorbo y sorbo. Una gota del líquido se le escurre por la cara hasta el mentón, donde se lo limpia con el dorso de la mano.

Brainstorm sabe que está mirando demasiado fijamente. Pero antes de que pueda desviar los ojos, Perceptor lo pilla con las manos en la masa. Se miran unos segundos, sin parpadear, hasta que Perceptor sonríe traviesamente y se relame los labios. Por enésima vez en su vida, Brainstorm da gracias por llevar una máscara o su compañero hubiera visto cómo casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Termina su cubo rápidamente y se marcha casi corriendo hacia su mesa de trabajo. Gracias a eso, no puede ver a Perceptor riéndose, complacido consigo mismo. El científico se vuelve a su puesto, con lo que le queda de energon, a seguir trabajando.

Poco después, Brainstorm está acabando ya con uno de sus múltiples proyectos. A su parecer, es uno de los más innovadores que ha creado nunca. Solo necesita una pequeña pieza que no parece estar por ningún lado. Cuando no la encuentra en su puesto, empieza a mirar las estanterías de Perceptor hasta que por fin la distingue. Está en uno de los estantes, justo encima del puesto de su compañero.

Con un andar saltarín, se acerca a Perceptor.

̶ Percy, ¿puedo coger una pieza de ese estante? La necesito para acabar mi proyecto.

̶ Mi nombre sigue siendo “Perceptor”, no “Percy” ̶ responde calmadamente.

̶ Está bien ̶ bufa Brainstorm. ̶ Perceptor, compañero de laboratorio, amigo del alma y colega científico, ¿me dejas coger una pieza del estante que tienes encima?

̶ Sírvete. ̶ Sin embargo, no hace ademán de apartarse, y Brainstorm se lo señala.

̶ Em… ¿No sería mejor que te quitaras para poder cogerla?

̶ Mi proyecto también es importante y no me gustaría interrumpirlo. Por favor, coge la pieza e intenta no desconcentrarme.

De nuevo, Brainstorm hace un puchero, hasta que se le ocurre una magnífica idea. Perceptor está entre la pieza y él, por lo que se pueden producir roces accidentales. Quizás podría aprovechar ese contacto físico para seducirlo.

Apoyándose en un hombro de su compañero, se sube al reposapiés del taburete y estira, intentando rozarse sensualmente contra Perceptor. Incluso hace algunos ruidos que él considera sexys, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo tomar la pieza. Sin embargo, su estrategia no parece afectar al científico, que sigue trabajando diligentemente. Toma la pieza y, decepcionado, se baja del taburete. Pero apenas se ha dado media vuelta para terminar su proyecto cuando una mano le toma delicadamente la muñeca.

̶ De haber sabido que estaba en un sitio tan inalcanzable, te hubiera ayudado a subir ̶ dice con sorna su compañero.

̶ No quería molestarte de más. Estabas haciendo algo importante, ¿no? ̶ responde, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al suelo.

̶ Oh, pero si no me molestas en absoluto.

̶ … ¿ah, no? ̶ Brainstorm por fin levanta la vista del suelo y se encuentra con un Perceptor mordiéndose los labios para evitar reírse.

̶ Para nada. Y para demostrarte que no me molestas, ¿qué tal si vamos a por comida y buscamos un lugar en el que cenar los dos solos?

̶ Oh, emmm… Eso sería genial, sí.

̶ Perfecto. ̶ Y sin más palabras, Perceptor se acerca a Brainstorm y le besa la mejilla. Tras eso, le suelta la mano y sigue trabajando.

Brainstorm se lleva la mano a la cara y, cual zombie, vuelve con su máquina. Coloca automáticamente la pieza y, cuando acaba, se queda observando su nuevo invento en silencio. Entonces, las piezas encajan.

̶ Espera, ¿me acabas de invitar a una cita?

La risa de Perceptor resuena por todo el laboratorio, para consternación de Brainstorm.


	24. Prompt 28 - Being a dad (Drift, Slipstream and Jetstorm)

̶ ¡Sideswipe! ¡El maestro nos ha enseñado una nueva técnica!

̶ ¿Por fin?

̶ El maestro Drift siempre nos enseña cosas nuevas, aunque no lo parezca a ojos de quienes no estén entrenados.

Jetstorm y Slipstream llegan por fin a los pies de Sideswipe, quien tuerce el gesto ante las palabras de los Minicons.

̶ ¿Y cuál es esa nueva técnica, si puede saberse?

Los pequeños cruzan una mirada y asienten. Entonces, saltan sobre él y, antes de que pueda darse cuenta, cae al suelo y acaba con la boca llena de tierra. Al levantar la cabeza, ve a los Minicons sonriéndose mutuamente y chocando las manos. Se levanta, sacudiéndose después el polvo, y les dice sorprendido:

̶ ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

̶ Es una técnica secreta.

̶ No podemos decirlo.

̶ ¡Es increíble! Habéis podido tumbarme sin que pudiera defenderme.

̶ El maestro dijo que era para que pudiéramos defendernos de bots más grandes que nosotros.

̶ ¡Ey! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial.

Los chicos lo miran desconfiados, por lo que Sideswipe suspira.

̶ ¡No es tan mala! Solo os iba a sugerir un poco de práctica.

̶ ¿Contigo? ̶ Ambos sonríen traviesamente.

̶ ¡No, no, no! Con alguien mucho mejor. ̶ Sideswipe se asoma por una esquina hasta que vislumbra a quien buscaba y lo señala. ̶ Con él.

Slipstream y Jetstorm se acercan y descubre que señala a Grimlock. Intercambian una mirada entusiasmada.

̶ Si podemos tumbar a un Dinobot…

̶ … ¡el maestro se sentirá muy orgulloso de nosotros!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, cargan contra el bot verde, quien parece esculpir algo.

̶ Oye, Grim.

̶ ¿Eh?

Mientras el Dinobot se distrae con uno de los Minicons, el otro efectúa la maniobra a la perfección. Por desgracia, Grimlock no cae al suelo, sino sobre su escultura. La escultura golpea una de las estanterías del desguace, que empieza a tambalearse hasta topar con la siguiente, desatando una reacción en cadena. Los contenidos de las estanterías caen por todos lados, algunos de ellos tan frágiles que se rompen en pedazos al alcanzar el suelo.

Grimlock se pone en pie y corre todo lo rápido que puede, hasta que alcanza una estantería a punto de caerse. El resto del equipo viene a su ayuda. Mientras él sostiene la estantería, Strongarm, Sideswipe y Bumblebee vuelven a colocar en su sitio el resto, hasta que por fin consiguen parar el derrumbe. Suspiran todos aliviados.

̶ Bueno ̶ dice su líder. ̶ Lo hemos parado por los pelos. ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Grim?

̶ De maravilla, jefe ̶ responde levantando el pulgar.

̶ ¿Sideswipe, Strongarm?

̶ También bien, señor.

̶ Los Minicons están también a salvo… ¿Alguien ha visto a Rusell y a Danny?

Los bots buscan a su alrededor, pero no parece haber rastro de los humanos. Ninguno de los dos contesta. Están empezando a preocuparse. Entonces, una mano asombra entre los escombros.

̶ ¡Chicos, aquí! ¡Ayudadme con Rusell!

Todos corren a su encuentro y limpian de cacharros y cosas rotas el sitio. Bajo la basura, se encuentra Danny y justo debajo de él, Rusell. El niño se aprieta con fuerza la pierna y rechina los dientes, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

̶ Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Creo que se ha roto algo.

Mientras su padre marca con dedos temblorosos el número, una figura aparece por detrás.

̶ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Jetstorm y Slipstream se sobresaltan al escuchar la voz de su maestro.

̶ Las estanterías empezaron a caerse y Danny y Rusell acabaron bajo ellas ̶ responde Bumblebee. ̶ El niño se ha hecho daño.

̶ Ha sido culpa mía, Bee. Me giré bruscamente cuando me llamaron los Minis y debí de golpear la estantería.

̶ Grim, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho-

̶ ¡No es cierto, señor!

̶ ¡Fue culpa nuestra!

Bumblebee se gira para encontrarse al dúo de Minicons con la cabeza gacha y retorciéndose los dedos.

̶ Queríamos probar la técnica nueva del maestro con él.

̶ ¿Que habéis hecho qué? ̶ Suena detrás de ellos la severa voz de Drift.

̶ Fui yo quien les dijo que lo probaran con Grim, ¿vale? No les eches la bronca ̶ intercede Sideswipe.

̶ Yo haré lo que considere adecuado con mis alumnos ̶ responde fríamente el bot antes de volver de nuevo con sus pupilos. ̶ Os enseñé esa técnica para defenderos de bots grandes, no para que jugarais con ella.

̶ Lo sentimos, maestro. ̶ Ambos se inclinan profundamente.

̶ Habéis puesto en peligro, no solo la integridad del desguace, sino la de los dos humanos. Como consecuencia de vuestra insensatez, Rusell necesita atención médica.

̶ ¡Te he dicho que la culpa ha sido mía! ̶ Interrumpe el bot rojo.

̶ Y por ello vas a hacer el primer turno de patrullas esta noche. ̶ contesta Bumblebee antes de tomarlo por los hombros y alejarlo de la escena, a pesar de sus protestas. El resto del equipo se lo toma como una señal para marcharse también. Drift toma aire tras la interrupción y concluye.

̶ Vuestro castigo será limpiar todo lo que se ha caído y reflexionar sobre vuestra irresponsabilidad.

̶ ¡Pero maestro-

̶ Os recomiendo que empecéis cuanto antes. ̶ Y con estas palabras, Drift se marcha y deja a los Minicons solos, arrepentidos por sus actos. Con un suspiro, empiezan a trabajar.

Las horas pasan y el sol cae. Los Minicons acaban por fin su trabajo y se dejan caer en el suelo. Están agotados, hambrientos y sucios, tanto que sienten ganas de llorar. En ese momento, se oyen los pasos ligeros de su maestro acercándose.

̶ Bien hecho, alumnos. Venid, os he preparado vuestros cubos.

Los chicos se levantan pesadamente y echan a andar, pero antes de que puedan avanzar mucho, sorprendentemente, Drift los coge en brazos y los lleva hacia su nave. Al entrar, los deposita en el tablero de navegación antes de tenderles los cubos con energon. Jetstorm y Slipstream los vacían, ansiosos, y su maestro vuelve a llenarle los cubos con una segunda ración. Se la beben más despacio, disfrutándola, hasta acabar con la última gota. Entonces, Drift toma un paño con disolvente tibio y empieza a limpiarlos. Primero la cara, para quitar los restos de energon, y después las manos, que están llenas de tierra y arañazos. Cuando acaba con esas partes, enjuaga el paño y les limpia el resto, hasta los pequeños pies. Finalmente, los toma en brazos y los lleva a la cámara continua, donde hay dos camas. Acuesta a los Minicons en una de ellas antes de sentarse en la de enfrente, dispuesto a leerles una historia. Entonces, Jetstorm habla:

̶ Maestro Drift… lamentamos mucho lo que hemos hecho. Fuimos muy irresponsables y nunca quisimos hacer daño a nadie. Lo sentimos.

Slipstream a su lado asiente. Drift deja la tablet en la cama y se inclina hacia ellos.

̶ Sé que no era esa vuestra intención. Pero debéis ser conscientes de vuestro entorno cuando hacéis algo peligroso, para no herir a nadie ni a vosotros mismos. ¿Lo entendéis?  
Los pequeños asienten. Satisfecho, su maestro se levanta y, en un raro gesto, les besa a cada uno la frente.

̶ Debéis estar agotados. Dormid ahora, yo enseguida me acostaré. Buenas noches, alumnos.

̶ Buenas noches, maestro.

Mientras se recuestan, Drift camina a la salida y apaga la luz antes de cerrar la puerta.


	25. Prompt 29 - Memories (Brainstorm/Quark, Brainstorm/Perceptor)

Brainstorm está acorralado contra la mesa. Entre sus piernas, otro bot se aprovecha de ello para recorrer su espalda, vértebra a vértebra, mientras lo besa como si necesitara de su aliento para vivir. Las manos de Brainstorm tiemblan al recorrer tímidamente sus hombros, como si tuviera miedo de que todo eso fuera una ilusión. Pero el suave mordisco en el labio y las gafas del otro bot clavándose en su nariz lo convencen de que es real.

Las manos de su amante bajan más, hasta sus nalgas, para apretarlas con lujuria. Brainstorm suspira entre sus labios antes de rodear la cintura de su acompañante con las piernas. El otro bot empieza a empujarlo para que se tumbe en la mesa, subiéndose en el proceso, hasta acabar encima de él. A pesar de ser más bajo que Brainstorm, parece dominar el escritorio con su presencia.

Acaban pecho contra pecho, con la temperatura de sus cuerpos subiendo cada vez más. El roce entre sus armaduras provoca chispas y chirridos. Entonces, su amante baja por su cuello para morder y chupar los cables. Brainstorm cierra los ojos y suspira, abrazándose fuertemente a él.

̶ Oh, Quark…

̶ ¿Quién es Quark?

Brainstorm abre los ojos de golpe y mira de nuevo a su amante. Donde antes había unas gafas amarillas, ahora hay un monóculo de color azul. Los colores celeste y blanco de la armadura han cambiado a rojo y azul marino. Los ángulos y formas son más cuadradas. Brainstorm parpadea, confuso, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

̶ N-no es nadie, Percy. ¿Seguimos?

̶ ¿Quién es Quark, Brainstorm? ̶ Su tono es irritado y exigente.

̶ ¡De verdad no es nadie! ¿Podríamos seguir, por favor? ̶ replica, un tanto molesto, mientras mueve las caderas para incitar a su compañero.

̶ No cuando me llamas por el nombre de otro.

Perceptor se baja de la mesa, dejando al otro científico tumbado e indignado.

̶ ¡Oh, venga! Como si a ti nunca te hubiera pasado. ̶ Dice mientras se incorpora sobre sus codos.

̶ No, nunca me ha pasado, porque suelo concentrarme en mi pareja cuando voy a tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

El científico se asegura de que está presentable, especialmente su pieza pélvica, antes de girarse y marcharse enfadado hacia la puerta.

̶ A la próxima, asegúrate de que de verdad con quien quieres acostarte es conmigo. ̶ Y con la misma brusquedad con la que ha hablado, se marcha, con la puerta cerrándose suavemente detrás de él.

Brainstorm se queda inmóvil en el silencio sepulcral del laboratorio. De repente, da un fuerte golpe en la mesa y se baja de ella. Toma su máscara y se la pone, en un intento por acallar sus sollozos, antes de buscar la botella de energon de alto grado y servirse un cubo.


End file.
